Un frère pas comme les autres
by Habswifes
Summary: Bella vit avec les Cullen depuis qu'elle a 10 ans à la suite de la mort accidentelle de ses parents lors d'un accident de pêche en 1997. Elle souffre de plus en plus en présence de Edward et laissera sa nouvelle famille pour l'oublier.
1. Prologue

Le nom des personnages appartiennent à mais tout le reste sort tout droit de ma tête ! Enjoy it !

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bella vit avec les Cullen depuis qu'elle a 10 ans à la suite de la mort accidentelle de ses parents lors d'un accident de pêche en 1996. Elle a été très bien accueillie par eux et s'est entendu immédiatement bien avec leurs 3 enfants malgré sa timidité avec les garçons. Emmet et Edward ont toujours été très protecteur envers elle donc pour elle, ils étaient comme ses vrais frères jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressente d'autres sentiments que fraternel envers Edward.**_

_**Sa relation avec Alice a toujours été très bonne jusqu'en septembre dernier. Bella a commencé à jalouser la relation d'Alice avec Edward. Ce dernier est joueur de Hockey pour les Canucks de Vancouver. Il a été le tout premier choix au repêchage de 2005, à 20 ans. Il a commencé avec eux l'année suivante et depuis ce temps, accumule les succès sportifs. Trophée Calder en 2006 remis à la meilleure recrue de l'année, Trophée Maurice Richard en 2007-2008-2009 remis au meilleur buteur et Trophée Hart en 2006 et 2009 remis au joueur le plus utile de son équipe.**_

_**Emmet pour sa part est Quart-Arrière pour les Steelers de Pittsburg. Il a gagné le SuperBowl à 2 reprise depuis ses débuts en 2003, à 20 ans, soit en 2006 et en 2008 ce qui lui a valu aussi le Trophée remis au meilleur joueur de ce match. Les saisons au Football se termine généralement après la première fin de semaine de février, il est souvent à la maison avec ses soeurs, Alice et Bella. Il a remarqué, que depuis 1 an, Bella ne va pas bien mais comme elle ne veut rien dire, il ne la questionne pas plus qu'il faut. Il a quand même demandé à Edward de voir avec elle mais tout comme avec Emmet, elle ne dit rien.**_

_**Alice s'inquiète de sa petite soeur car elle est de plus renfermé sur elle-même. Elle ne se confie plus à elle et ne comprends pas pourquoi. Elle décide donc de la laisser travailler dans ses études de Médecine sportive et elle, elle prends bien soin de son bébé, sa compagnie de Styliste. Elle se dit aussi qu'Emmet reviens d'ici quelques semaines et que lui, pourra sûrement lui faire changer les idées et la faire sourire un peu plus que elle !**_

_**Bella en est à sa 3ième année de médecine à l'Université de Washington. Elle se défonce dans ses études sinon elle perdrait la tête à penser à son «frère». Elle parle de lui comme étant son frère mais elle sait très bien que pour elle, il n'est plus un frère. Comment peut-on aimer son frère ?! Pour lui, elle est toujours et restera toujours sa nouvelle petite soeur ce qui lui fait terriblement mal. Elle ne souhaite pas briser sa nouvelle famille avec ses sentiments donc elle a appliqué à l'Université de Miami pour faire sa dernière année en Médecine sportive et ensuite faire sa résidence avec une des équipes professionnelles de cet endroit. Personne n'est au courant de ses projets. Elle sait très bien qu'elle ferait beaucoup de peine à Esmée et Carlisle quand elle partira mais depuis sa majorité, 21 ans aux US, elle est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut et elle peut aussi touché aux millions laissé par ses parents lors de leur décès. Depuis 2 ans qu'elle peut les toucher mais elle souhaitait terminer ses 3 années près d'eux. De toute façon, il y a 2 ans, elle ne pensait pas découvrir des sentiments autres que fraternel envers Edward mais lorsqu'il est venu à la maison lors des fêtes de l'année dernière avec sa nouvelle blonde Tanya, elle a senti son coeur se fendre en mille ! Elle avait dû jouer la comédie pendant 3 jours auprès d'Edward qui ne cessait de lui demandé si elle l'appréciait car si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne resterait pas avec mais il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait bien et qu'il souhaitait du plus profond de son coeur que sa nouvelle petite soeur adorée l'accepte dans la famille.... Ce qu'elle avait fait avec la plus grande peine au monde !**_

* * *

Est-ce que je devrais continuer ?

Faites-le moi savoir avec le petit bouton vert !

HabsWifes


	2. Chapter 1

L'histoire aura 2 PV soit celui de Bella et celui de Edward. Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait mes histoires en fonction de 2 PV différents alors j'espère que cela sera bon ! N'Hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce!

* * *

**PV Bella **

**1****er**** Décembre 2009 - Seattle**

Esmée : Oh ma belle, tu es déjà rentrée, comment as été ton examen ?

_**Esmée m'accueillait toujours en me donnant un bisou sur la joue. Elle avait toujours fait partie de ma vie car c'était la meilleure amie de ma mère mais à l'âge de 6 ans, nous avons déménagé à Montréal pour le travail de ma mère et aussi car elle voulait que nous apprenions tous à parler Français. Ce que j'ai continuer d'apprendre malgré que j'ai été forcé de revenir aux États-Unis 4 ans plus tard. J'aimais Esmée comme ma mère mais j'avais été incapable de l'appeler Maman alors, en «compensation», je lui donnais toute l'amour et les misères du monde d'une fille à sa mère.**_

Bella : Ouf.... Je ne sais pas.... C'était très dure mais c'est fait donc je dois maintenant attendre les résultats !

Esmée : Je suis sûre que tu as été très bonne ma chérie, tu es la meilleure ! ... Et maintenant tu es en congé ?

Bella : Non il me reste un exam avant la fin de la session et c'est le pire....

Esmée : Ca va bien aller ma chérie ! Tu es la meilleure en médecine!

_**Elle me faisait toujours sourire quand il s'agissait de mes talents car elle me disait tout le temps que j'étais la meilleure ! À la croire, je serai la meilleure dans tout ! Ce qui est totalement ridicule, je suis très maladroite malgré que je suis capitaine de l'équipe de hockey féminine de mon Université ! C'est à ne rien comprendre parce que je ne suis même pas capable de descendre 5 marches rapidement sans manquer de me chavirer une cheville ! **_

Esmée : Viens voir ma belle, nous avons de la visite !

_**Lorsqu'elle me disait ça, c'était souvent parce que Edward venait passer quelques jours ou quelques heures avec nous. Il jouait seulement à 2h30 de voiture donc c'était facile pour lui de venir et de nous, d'aller le voir jouer. J'adorais le hockey, c'était une passion mais depuis que j'avais dû m'avouer que Edward n'était pas simplement un frère pour moi, je n'étais pas allé le voir jouer une seule fois. Il me demandait toujours pourquoi, je lui disais que j'avais beaucoup trop d'études et aussi que mon équipe me demandait beaucoup. Au début, il s'acharnait vraiment à ce que j'y aille mais au fils des jours, il a tout simplement abdiqué.**_

Tanya : Salut Becka !

_**Merde ça fait 1 an qu'elle est dans notre famille et elle ne sait pas encore mon nom en présence des autres sans Edward.**_

Esmée : C'est Bella, Tanya !

Tanya : Oh désolé !

_**J'avais un goût malaucoeurant qui voulait sortir de ma bouche en voyant cette pouffiasse blonde assise dans notre salon! Elle sortait avec Edward depuis 1 an mais je n'avais jamais été capable de l'accepté. J'avais fait semblant à tout le monde que j'étais contente pour lui qu'il ai enfin une copine. Il m'avait remercié de l'accepter mais ça m'a remémorer notre première rencontre avec cette Barbie siliconée...**_

~Flashback - 1 an plus tôt, décembre 2008~

_**Je venais d'apprendre que mon frère avait une copine et la seule chose que j'ai trouvé à faire c'est de lui donner un bisou sur la joue, de le féliciter et de m'excuser parce que je devais faire un travail. Je suis donc revenu ici, dans mon appartement des résidences universitaires. Et oui, Esmée et Carlisle ont tenu à ce que je reste sur le campus, du moins le plus près possible de ma faculté de médecine, afin de me concentrer plus à mes études même s'ils ne restent qu'à 20 minutes d'ici ! Au début, je trouvais ça un peu difficile mais à partir de cet instant précis, j'ai compris que c'était la meilleure chose qui ne pouvait pas m'arriver.**_

Angela : Hey Bells ! Je pensais que tu avais un souper de famille ce soir ??

_**Sans qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de se retourner pour que je lui répondre, j'ai éclaté en sanglots !**_

Angela : Bella !!!! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ??????? Pourquoi tu pleures ????? Svp réponds-moi !!!!!!!

_**Elle me caressait le dos afin de m'apaiser un peu mais ce ne fût que quelques minutes plus tard que j'ai pu lui répondre.**_

Bella : Ed....Edward..... Il a une copine !

Angela : Oh, c'est maintenant fait !

_**Je la regardais stupéfait, pourquoi MAINTENANT C'EST FAIT ?**_

Angela : Ma belle..... Je savais que ça arriverait, fallait juste savoir qu'est-ce qui serait la cause!

_**Je ne comprenais pas encore. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon coeur avait vraiment mal depuis que j'avais vu cette pétasse embrasser Edward à pleine bouche devant notre famille !**_

Bella : Qu... Quoi ?!

Angela : Isabella Swan, je te connais depuis très longtemps mais c'est seulement l'an passé que j'ai su que aimait Edward !

Bella : Aimer, bien sûr que j'aime Edward, c'est mon frère ! Il prends soin de moi depuis que je vis avec eux, depuis que mes parents sont morts !

Angela : Non Bella.... Tu l'aimes d'amour !

Bella : NON MAIS T'ES FOLLE ! C'EST MON FRÈRE !

_**Je m'étais levé promptement et je me dirigerai rapidement vers ma chambre mais elle m'a agrippée le bras.**_

Angela : Bella, je ne suis pas folle...... Et non ce n'est pas ton frère ! Ce n'est même pas ton cousin ! Tu as donc parfaitement le droit de l'aimer !

Bella : Angie lâche la drogue, ça ne te fait pas !

Angela : Tu es la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse mais sur ce coup là, tu es vraiment trop conne !

Bella : ANGELA WEBER STOP !

Angela : Ok, je ne te reparlerai plus de ça mais avant écoutes bien ce que j'ai à te dire..... Quand Emmet est revenu en mars dernier pour te présenter Rosalie, est-ce que tu as eu tellement mal intérieurement que tu as pleuré pendant 5 minutes sans pouvoir parler ?!

_**Elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps de répondre, elle s'est retourné pour aller à sa chambre mais juste avant de fermé sa porte...**_

Angela : Penses-y bien ! Mais dis-toi que je serai toujours là si tu veux parler .... Mais penses-y bien avant !

_**J'étais là, debout stoïque et elle, a claqué sa porte de chambre. Une vérité venait de me frapper en pleine face : Je n'ai pas les mêmes sentiments pour Emmet que pour Edward, mais quels sentiments étaient-ils ? **_

_**Je ne me souviens pas du tout depuis combien de temps que je suis dans ma chambre lorsque j'entends la sonnette. Angela semble aller répondre, je ne peux pas bien distinguer les paroles mais j'entends des pas venir vers ma chambre. Je regarde l'heure, Wow ça fait 3 heures que je suis revenu ici et je me rappelle juste de la prise de bec avec Angie ! En parlant de elle, c'est elle qui entre dans ma chambre et ferme ma porte....**_

Angela : Ne penses pas que je te pardonne ta conduite mais Edward est ici !

_**Je me suis retourné vers elle avec des yeux surpris mais aussi trop rougit par les larmes versés !**_

Angela : Donc, tu devrais peut-être te maquiller un peu ou essuyé carrément ton mascara qui a coulé avant de le voir !

_**Pendant que je me lève en trombe vers mon mini walk-in, Angela me dit autre chose.**_

Angela : Il semble désemparé....

Bella : Angie svp... N'en remet pas ! Dis-lui que je viens le voir dans 2 min!

_**Je l'ai entendu soupirer avant de sortir de ma chambre et de parler avec Edward.**_

_**5 minutes plus tard et une retouche magnifique de maquillage, Edward était assis sur mon lit et semblait vraiment bizarre....**_

Edward : B. Est-ce que ça va ?!

Bella : Oui super.... Juste débordée avec mes cours ! Et toi.... J'ai su que tout va bien avec les Canucks ! Je suis contente pour toi !

_**Il s'est levé mais sans m'avoir jeté un regard froid.**_

Edward : Bella...

_**Oh merde.... Depuis que je reste avec eux, il m'a toujours appelé B. Mais quand il était contrarié envers moi, il m'appelait toujours Bella et quand il était vraiment fâché ou qu'il voulait me calmer, c'était Isabella. **_

Edward : Est-ce.... Est-ce que tu as des problèmes avec tes cours ?!

Bella : Non

Edward : Manques-tu d'argent ?!

_**Je fronçais les sourcils, il savait bien que je ne pouvais pas manquer d'argent. En plus d'avoir hérité de mes parents, j'avais hérité de plusieurs millions de mes grands-parents toute jeune et en plus les Cullen n'avait jamais mais jamais voulu que je paye quoique ce soit. **_

Edward : okay, je sais bien que tu ne dois pas manquer d'argent !

_**Il laissait aller un petit rire. Ce petit rire qui pouvait enlever tous mes soucis et mes peines d'un seul coup!**_

Edward : Je.... Je sais que tu ne feel pas et ça me fait de la peine ! Alors parles-moi svp....

_**Pour te dire quoi ?! Que je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai des sentiments pour toi ?! Non mais voyons, je ne pouvais pas lui shooter ça comme ça ! **_

Edward : Tu dois me parler p'tite soeur !

_**C'est pour ça que je pouvais pas lui dire ! Il venait lui-même de le dire.... Je suis sa p'tite soeur ! Fallait maintenant que je laisse aller ce que je voulais pour ce que ma «famille» méritait !**_

Bella : Ne t'inquiètes pas.... Je suis vraiment prise avec mes cours, c'est tout !

_**Je suis allé le prendre dans mes bras afin de le rassurer malgré que pour ma part, je n'avais aucune assurance envers notre étreinte. **_

Edward : J'ai eu peur un instant que tu n'aimes pas Tanya.... Elle compte pour moi mais avant tout, il faut que tu l'acceptes ! J'ai... J'ai besoin de ça pour être bien...

_**Avec cette phrase, je savais que je ne serai jamais heureuse en couple ! Il venait de tout faire foirer ! **_

Bella : Je l'accepte tant que tu es heureux!

_**Nous étions toujours dans les bras de l'autre. Il sentait tellement bon que je ne pouvais pas le lâcher et je crois que lui aussi, car il me semble l'avoir senti me renifler ! **_

Edward : Je suis le plus heureux des hommes.... Une blonde magnifique et la soeur que j'aime le plus qui l'accepte ! Qu'est-ce que je peux demander de mieux !

_**Mon ventre s'est mis à gronder à ce moment nous repoussant de notre étreinte.**_

Edward : Que tu manges !! Hahaha!

Bella : Je n'ai pourtant pas très faim....

Edward : Aller je t'emmènes souper ! Tu mangeras ce que Maman t'a envoyé demain!

Bella : Non non... Tu devrais retourner auprès de ta copine...

_**Je n'avais pas le goût qu'il parte mais plus il restait près de moi plus c'était difficile!**_

_**Mon cell a sonné avant que Edward ne puisse me répondre.**_

Bella : Allo !

_Alec : Salut ma belle ! Tu fais quoi ?!_

Bella : Ah pas grand chose...

_Alec : Je te dérange ?!_

Bella : Non c'est juste mon frère qui est venu me porter un plat qu'Esmée a fait ce soir ..

_**J'ai senti Edward se raidir quand j'ai dit cette phrase là. **_

_Alec : Tu veux qu'on se voit après alors ? J'ai le goût de toi...._

Bella : Moi aussi j'ai envie.... Viens me rejoindre.

_Alec : D'accord ! J'arrive ma belle !!_

_**Alec et moi avait une relation complexe. Nous couchions ensemble assez régulièrement, nous faisions plusieurs activités ensemble mais nous n'éprouvions aucun sentiment amoureux envers l'autre! Ce qui était le mieux pour moi en ce moment !**_

_**Quand j'ai raccroché, Edward semblait très très contrarié....**_

Edward : C'est qui ????

Bella : Un ami...

Edward : Maman est au courant que tu as un chum ?!

_**Il m'avait dit ça durement. Je ne tolérais plus que mes frères se mêlent de ma vie privée ! Et surtout à partir d'aujourd'hui car même si je comptais me défouler dans mes études, je ne resterai pas chaste quand même !**_

Bella : Edward Masen mêles-toi de tes affaires !

Edward : Ce sont mes affaires aussi Isabella ! Et il n'est pas question que tu fréquentes un mec qu'on ne connait pas !

_**Là il venait de me rendre furieuse !**_

Bella : NON MAIS POUR QUI TE PRENDS TU ?! JE BAISE AVEC QUI JE VEUX ! Toi tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis avant de baiser avec ta blonde ou avec n'importe quelle pétasse, parce que je veux rien savoir de ton avis sur les gars avec qui je couche ! Mais si ça t'intéresse, je suis très satisfaite, il me prend dans toutes les positions possibles parce que je lui demande ! Alors arrête avec ton côté protecteur fraternel !

_**Alec arrivait après que j'ai débité tout ça à Edward. J'étais presque contente car il ne pouvait pas vraiment me faire une crise devant lui. Surtout que lorsqu'il l'a vu, il a eu l'air surpris mais pas autant que moi quand ils ont ouvert la bouche !**_

Edward : Alec !

Alec : Edward ! Tu... C'est toi le frère de Bella ?!

Edward : Oui !

_**Je ne comprenais pas mais ils semblaient se connaître.**_

Bella : Puis-je savoir d'où sort cette familiarité entre vous ?!

Alec : C'est mon nouveau beau-frère !

_**MERDE DE MERDE DE MERDE ! J'étais damnée ! Je ne pouvais même pas avoir un mec dans mon lit sans qu'il ai une relation quelque avec Edward Cullen ! **_

Bella : Edward... Tu as rencontré ta belle-famille quand ?!

_**Il n'a pas eu le temps de répondre qu'Alec le faisait pour lui !**_

Alec : Il y a 2 mois !

_**Ce fût un autre coup au coeur ! Comment avait-il pu me laisser croire que si je ne l'accepterai pas il ne se sentirai pas bien alors qu'elle était dans sa vie depuis, sûrement plus que 2 mois s'il avait déjà rencontré ses beaux-parents! **_

_**Il a voulu dire quelque chose mais je ne voulais rien entendre, du moins pas maintenant !**_

Bella : Edward, tu devrais partir !

_**Il me regardait avec ses beaux yeux verts remplis de ... Tristesse ?!**_

Edward : B.

Bella : Non, va t'en! Nous avons des choses à faire ton «beau-frère» et moi !

_**J'avais insisté sur le mot beau-frère, sa tristesse, c'était vite changer en frustration! Mais cette frustration devait sûrement venir de son côté protecteur. En plus, je savais très bien qu'il mettrait un plan contre Alec avec Emmet ! **_

_**~Fin du flashback~**_

_**Et non ce ne fût pas la dernière fois que je me faisais prendre par Alec cette nuit là ! Malgré que Edward était dans «sa famille», j'avais continué à baiser avec mais seulement quelques fois. C'était quelques fois de trop pour Edward et Emmet qui n'en pouvait plus de lui. Il connaissait sa réputation et même si c'était le frère de sa blonde, Edward l'avait mis en garde de ne plus accepter mes propositions indécentes. Ce qui avait fait pour augmenter les rares fois que je baisais avec. **_

_**Bon la pétasse blonde est toujours en face de moi, Bella revient sur terre ! **_

Esmée : Alors Tanya, tu avais une nouvelle à nous annoncer ?!

Tanya : Oui .... Edward et moi allons avoir un bébé !

Esmée : QUOI ?????????

_**BOUM !**_

_**Euh..... Où est-ce que je suis ?! Hummm c'est doux et moelleux ! Je suis dans un lit on dirait ! Ouf... Je viens d'avoir un frisson, Ouf un autre.... Bon, pourquoi je ne veux pas me réveiller ?! .... Ah vite faut que je me réveille, j'ai fait un cauchemar.... Vite ouvre tes yeux....**_

_**Mes yeux ouverts, j'ai pu voir ma 2**__**ième**__** maman près de moi qui me caressait le bras et Alice debout près d'elle.**_

Bella : Oh mon dieu....

_**Je parlais de façon endormie.**_

Bella : Vous devriez savoir l'affreux cauchemar que j'ai fait.

_**Esmée et Alice me regardait perplexe.**_

Bella : J'ai rêvé qu'Edward sortait avec une Barbie siliconée mais qu'en plus elle nous apprenait qu'elle était enceinte de lui ! Ouf... Une chance que c'était un rêve!

_**J'ai vu les yeux d'Esmée changé, elle semblait coupable et triste pour quelque chose. J'ai compris c'était quoi quand je me suis retourné où était le regard d'Alice et que j'ai vu Edward assis à côté de moi et sa Barbie debout derrière, qui me lançait un regard noir ! **_

_**Edward, lui, n'avait aucune expression sur son visage. Le mien par contre, était devenu rouge comme une tomate ! **_

**_

* * *

_**Vous aimez ?! Vous n'aimez pas ?!

Suite d'ici 1 semaine

HabsWifes


	3. Chapter 2

_Bella : J'ai rêvé qu'Edward sortait avec une Barbie siliconée mais qu'en plus elle nous apprenait qu'elle était enceinte de lui ! Ouf... Une chance que c'était un rêve!_

_**J'ai vu les yeux d'Esmée changé, elle semblait coupable et triste pour quelque chose. J'ai compris c'était quoi quand je me suis retourné où était le regard d'Alice et que j'ai vu Edward assis à côté de moi et sa Barbie debout derrière, qui me lançait un regard noir ! **_

_**Edward, lui, n'avait aucune expression sur son visage. Le mien par contre, était devenu rouge comme une tomate ! **_

Edward : B. .....

_**Il me regardait droit dans les yeux et ce regard est allé directement dans mon coeur. Qu'avais-je fait ? Pourquoi fallait-il que je me mettre les pieds dans les plats comme ça ? Bon vite trouve quelque chose à dire.... Trop tard !**_

_**Edward a regardé sa mère et sa soeur ensuite sa pétasse.**_

Edward : Laissez-nous svp..

Tanya : J'espère que tu vas punir ta fille, Esmée, pour m'avoir traité comme ça !! Elle mérite d'avoir un peu plus de neurones qui fonctionnent quand elle décide de parler !

Edward : TANYA !

_**Je n'avais jamais vu Esmée regarder un personne aussi sévèrement que Tanya, présentement ! Mais Alice, elle, je pensais qu'elle allait lui sauter au cou !**_

Alice : Non mais pour qui te prends tu ? Tu viens dans notre famille comme bon te semble depuis 1 an et tu penses que tu vas insulter un membre de notre famille?? Tu es vraiment une blonde sans cervelle !

Edward : ALICE !

Alice : Ben là Edward, tu ne vas quand même pas la laisser parler comme ça à notre soeur !

Esmée : Alice, Tanya, descendez immédiatement !

Tanya : Edward fais ça vite, je veux repartir chez nous !

_**Pendant tout le temps de cette échange verbale, Edward ne m'a pas quitté des yeux. Je me sentais vraiment vulnérable face à ça.... **_

_**Elles avaient finalement sorti de ma chambre pour nous laisser seul.**_

Edward : Ta tête ça va ?!

_**Je le regardais perplexe.... Pourquoi il me parlait de ma tête alors que ce que je mérite, c'est d'être fustiger pour avoir traité sa blonde de Barbie siliconée !**_

Bella : Edward.... Je m'excuse ! Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir ça sur ta fiancée !

Edward : Ouwww on se calme .... Tanya n'est pas ma fiancé. Mais oui, elle est ma copine et oui j'aurai aimé que tu l'aimes comme tu aimes Rose !

_**Impossible ! Rose, elle, ne m'a pas pris mon amour ! **_

Bella : Désolé.... Mais j'ai peur qu'elle soit avec toi pour les mauvaises raisons !

_**Edward fronça les sourcils, il voulait que je continue mon explication **_

Bella : Tu signes un contrat de 10 ans pour 96 millions en août et quelques jours après, tu l'as rencontre !

Edward : Voyons B. !

Bella : Edward, je te dis ce que je pense.... Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux de ta soeur ?

Edward : Si.... Mais je veux que tu la blâme ! Je l'aime ....

_**Son «Je l'aime» s'était fait dans un soupir comme si ce n'était que des mots sans signification pour lui.**_

Bella : J'espère vous allez avoir un enfant !

Edward : Qu... Quoi ?!

Bella : Oui elle nous a annoncé ça juste avant que je perde connaissance ! Je crois que c'est ...

Edward : Non c'est une joke là ?! Elle ne t'a pas dit ça comme ça ?? TANYA DENALI !!!!!!!!!!!

_**Edward s'est levé en trombe du lit pour se retrouver au salon en moins de 2. Je l'entendais qu'il l'engueulait salement. Je suis descendu pour essayer de le calmer un peu.**_

Edward : TANYA POURQUOI TU AS FAIT ÇA ? TU SAVAIS QUE JE NE VOULAIS PAS QU'ILS L'APPRENNENT COMME ÇA SURTOUT PAS BELLA !

Tanya : Ben voyons... Ce n'est pas une petite nouvelle de rien qui peut lui faire perdre connaissance !

_**Et elle me lança un regard noir! Je lui aurai répondu assez sec mais ce fût Carlisle!**_

Carlisle : Tanya, Bella perd connaissance dès qu'elle a un choc émotionnel trop grand. C'est pour ça que nous ne lui faisons jamais vraiment de surprise sans la prévenir un peu.

_**Il a lancé un regard à Edward avant de poursuivre.**_

Carlisle : Je croyais t'avoir informé que tu devais aviser ta copine de ça ? Je ne tolère pas que ma fille souffre par ta faute Edward.

Bella : Carlisle ça va...

Esmée : Non, chaque membre de notre famille sait à quoi s'en tenir concernant les nouvelles de ce genre ! Il ne fait pas exception !

Tanya : Mais voyons ça veut que dès qu'une personne va être enceinte ici, il va falloir la préparer ?! Non mais Edward dis-moi que cela n'a pas de sens !

_**Edward me regardait depuis tout à l'heure.**_

Edward : Tanya, tu étais au courant ! Et en plus..... Je pense que tu n'as pas fini d'annoncer ta nouvelle n'est-ce pas ?!

_**Oh ho.... On aurait dit que Tanya ne semblait pu être à sa place ! Elle semblait ne pas être en mesure de dire quoique ce soit!**_

Alice : Aller TANYA, dis-nous la suite ?!

Tanya : Je... Je ne suis pas enceinte.....

_**Esmée s'est avancé vers elle et lui l'a gifflé ! **_

Tanya : NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS !

_**Esmée s'est retourné vers Edward et lui a offert la même chose. Pour ma part, j'ai senti une pression énorme dans mon thorax. Je n'étais plus capable de respirer. Personne n'avait perçu mon trouble mais je savais que je ne pourrai pas m'en sauver seul. J'ai essayé d'émettre un son pour que Carlisle me voit. Par contre, tout le monde semblait être pris dans une engeulade. J'ai donc fait tomber un cadre afin qu'il me voit. Tout le monde s'est arrêté de parler et m'a regardé pendant que Carlisle se précipitait vers moi.**_

Carlisle : Respire chérie.... Respire....

_**Je ne pouvais pas, ça me faisait trop mal. C'est alors que Edward s'est agenouillé devant moi et a pris mon visage entre ses mains.**_

Edward : Regarde moi B. .... Regarde moi.... Oui comme ça..... Respire doucement..... Suis mon souffle mais regarde moi.....

_**Au bout de quelques instants, mon souffle a repris normalement. Edward m'a pris dans ses bras. Et il m'a chuchoté à l'oreille.**_

Edward : Pardonne moi Isabella..... Je t'aime.....

_**C'est 3 petits mots étaient destinés à sa soeur et non à une blonde potentielle, donc mes yeux ont commencé à se remplir d'eau mais je ne voulais pas du tout qu'il les voit. **_

_**Esmée est venu me prendre dans ses bras par la suite.**_

Esmée : Oh mon dieu ma Bella. Je suis désolé pour ça !

Bella : Ce n'est rien....

Esmée : Aller viens, tu vas venir dormir un peu, je veux que tu te reposes!

Bella : Non ... J'ai un lab à terminer ce soir....

Carlisle : Pas question que je te fasse faire ce lab. Tu n'as jamais accepté mes passes droits en tant que prof mais en tant que parent, tu vas l'accepter. De toute façon, j'ai vu ta pratique et tu es de loin la meilleure !

Bella : Carl..

Esmée : Il n'y a pas de Carlisle... Tu es extenuée, il te reste un exam dans quelques jours alors tu dois être en forme...

_**Je ne pouvais rien faire. Carlisle était un de mes professeurs donc s'il voulait ne pas me faire entrer dans le Laboratoire de pratique, il en avait le droit. En plus, d'être le directeur du service de Chirurgie de l'Hôpital Grace de Seattle depuis 5 ans. Il a accepté le poste de professeur pour une session seulement et c'est parce qu'il voulait voir comment sa «fille» se débrouillait. Il savait que j'avais de bonne note et même s'il n'a jamais révélé les raisons de son acceptation, je savais bien y être pour quelque chose. Il était content de mon choix lorsque je lui avait dit que je voulais faire Médecine Sportive mais je savais qu'il aurait souhaité que je devienne Chirurgienne. C'est toujours un choix envisageable car j'ai encore 1 an pour changer mon type de résidence.**_

_**Esmée n'avait pas voulu réaménager ma chambre en bureau ou autre car selon elle, c'était ma maison et je pourrais toujours y venir sans invitation donc je devais avoir mon propre lit. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait mon affaire. Oui j'étais exténuée, mes heures d'études variaient entre 12 et 14 par jour! **_

Esmée : Je ne veux pas que tu te sente mal par rapport à tout à l'heure ok ?

Bella : Je n'aurai jamais dû ça ! Je m'excuse !

_**Elle m'a donné une petite tape sur le bras.**_

Esmée : Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ! Hihi... Tu as simplement dit tout haut ce que pensait plusieurs tout bas !

Bella : Je m'excuse parce que vous semblez l'aimer.... Et Edward est heureux !

Esmée : Oh ma belle..... Tu sais, je t'ai toujours considéré comme ma fille, et si ma fille n'est pas pleinement heureuse alors je ne le suis pas ! Je savais que tu ne l'aimais pas... Tu fais toujours passer le bonheur des autres avant le tien alors j'aimerai bien que pour une fois, tu fasses quelque chose pour toi !

_**Je devais lui dire maintenant!**_

Bella : Esmée.... Je t'aime énormément et même si je n'ai jamais été capable de t'appeler maman..... Je te considère comme ma mère...

_**Elle avait quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.**_

Bella : Je..... Je voudrais aller faire ma session d'hiver à... Montréal !

Esmée : Oh ma belle ! C'est une très bonne idée !

Bella : Je... J'ai reçu la lettre de confirmation ce matin....

_**Esmée m'a dit qu'elle était vraiment contente mais je savais qu'elle avait un peu de peine que je parte. **_

_**Nous étions le 15 décembre et ma session d'automne venait de se terminer. Après les 2 dernières semaines que je venais de passer, j'étais vraiment contente que ça soit terminé. **_

Angela : Hey beauté ! Enfin fini !!!!!!!

Bella : Oui et je crois que je n'aurai pas été capable d'étudier pour un autre examen tellement je suis à bout de nerfs !

_**Angela était en Architecture et elle, elle avait terminé ce matin tandis que moi mon dernier examen était un laboratoire, avec Carlisle, à 13h.**_

_**Nous avions donc prévu de s'ouvrir une bonne bouteille de Champagne pour fêter ça avant de souper avec des copines et de sortir en boîte. **_

Angela : Bon le champagne est de mise !

Bella : Oh oui .... Ouvre, je vais dans la douche en attendant ok ...

Angela : Okay miss !

_**J'avais vraiment besoin de cette douche. **_

_**J'étais dans notre salle de bain entrain de me déshabillé quand je me suis mise à penser à Tanya. Edward avait toujours aimé les blondes, j'étais brune. Il aimait les gros seins, les miens étaient normal. Il aimait les grandes, je mesurais à peine 5 pieds 5. Il aimait les femmes maigres qui ressemblait à un mannequin, j'étais simplement mince et en forme ! Pendant que je débitais tout ça, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais nue devant le miroir. **_

Bella : Ouin.... Tu es tout sauf la femme idéale de Edward ! Pathétique la fille, c'est rendu que je me parle seule !

_**Pourtant, je savais très bien que plusieurs mecs de l'université me reluquait. C'était encore pire lorsqu'ils venaient voir un de nos matchs de hockey et qu'ensuite il voyant une belle petite brune, habillé d'un jeans slim, d'un haut ajusté, des talons aiguilles et maquillé sobrement. Et oui, je n'avais rien de l'étudiante à lunette habillé d'un jean et d'un chandail coton ouaté 10 fois sa grandeur. Depuis 1 an, soit depuis l'arrivée TANYA, j'avais décidé de prendre soin de moi et de mon physique sans pour autant en faire trop comme Tanya ni même comme Rosalie et Alice! **_

_**L'eau chaude coulait sur mon corps nue. Ca me faisait un bien fou mais à ce moment précis, je pensais aux mains d'Edward parcourant ma peau. Ses beaux grands doigts massaient mes épaules. Il me donnait des baisers dans le cou avant de s'aventurer vers mon lobe d'oreille. Plusieurs frissons parcouraient mon corps. Il était derrière moi, une de ses mains était maintenant occupé à masser mon sein sans pour autant oublier de me pincer le bout, encore plusieurs frissons ! Son autre main faisait des cercles sur mon ventre pendant qu'il l'a descendait doucement et lentement afin que je me consume sur place ! Ses doigts étaient maintenant sur mon sexe, il jouait avec mes nerfs !! Je voulais ses doigts en moi.... Wow ! Il continuait de prendre un de mes seins fermement entre ses doigts pendant que ses autres doigts étaient occupés à me pomper royalement ! J'étais sur le point de jouir tellement j'y croyais. Vite... J'avais le besoin de jouir, je ne pourrais pas passer la soirée sur ma faim. Il avait 3 doigts en moi, ses vas et viens étaient vraiment trop fort que dès que mon clitoris fût touché, j'ai atteint un orgasme fulgurant ! **_

Bella : Oh ouiiiiii Edwaaaaaaaaaaaardddd!

_**Oh merde, tout mon excitation m'avait fait tellement perdre la tête que je criais le nom d'Edward ! Et ma coloc était dans notre appartement, une chance que notre sexualité n'était pas un sujet tabou entre nous. Il m'avait arrivé à plusieurs reprises de la voir entrain de baiser dans le salon ou de l'entendre. Même chose pour elle. Nous ne nous en faisions pas avec ça loin de ça !**_

_**J'ai fini par me sécher et lorsque je suis sortie, elle m'attendait devant la porte avec une coupe de champagne et un immense sourire !**_

Angela : Je pense que c'est de mise !! Oh ouiiiiii Edwaaaaaaaaaaaardddd! Haha!

Bella : Ah Ah.... Je faisais juste descendre la tension de mes examens ! Merci pour le champagne... Bon as tu eu des nouvelles des autres ?!

Angela : Non.... Mais ton cellulaire sonne depuis que tu es dans la douche...

Bella : Sûrement Esmée ou Carlisle pour savoir comment ça été.... Même si Carlisle le sait très bien ! Oh à moins que ce soit pour me donner ma note !!!!!!

_**Je me suis dirigée rapidement vers mon cell qui venait de recommencer à sonner. Angela sur mes talons...**_

Angela : Puis c'est qui ?????

Bella : C'est .... Oh ouiiiiii Edwaaaaaaaaaaaardddd!!

_**Je suis partie dans un fou rire avec elle juste avant de répondre, toujours en riant !**_

Bella : Ouiiiii...

Edward : B.... Pourquoi tu ris comme ça ?!

_**Je me voyais tellement pas lui dire le pourquoi...**_

Bella : Ah rien .... Je suis avec Angie et on boit...

Edward : Bellaaa.... J'aime pas savoir que tu bois ...

Bella : Edward Cullen !

Edward : ok.... J'ai rien dit ! Tu veux faire quelque chose ce soir ?!

Bella : Désolé mais je sors ce soir...

Edward : Avec Alec ????

_**Son ton était sec et arrogant. Je savais qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais même Esmée lui avait fait comprendre que si j'avais le goût de prendre du plaisir avec un gars, je n'avais pas à subir leur frustration à lui et Emmet ! **_

Bella : Ca pourrais te faire quoi si je sortais avec ?! Me semble que nous en avons discuté, non ?!

Edward : Oui mais..

Bella : Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Edward Cullen ! Je te remercie beaucoup d'avoir toujours pris soin de moi mais svp.... Laisses-moi faire.... Et tu sais bien que ça va être pire si tu me fais chier constamment ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça en ce moment... Je dois commencer à préparer mon déménagement !

_**Il ne répondait pas mais je savais qu'il était encore au bout du fil. Est-ce que je lui faisais de la peine ? Est-ce qu'il réalisait que je devais faire ma vie?**_

Bella : Edward ?

Edward : Dé... Désolé B. ... Je ... J'oublie constamment que tu vas partir à Montréal ... Et... Et ça me tue !

Bella : Edward, tu vas venir jouer contre eux 1 fois en plus... Et ce n'est que pour 4 petits mois !

Edward : Parle pour toi.... Je vais m'ennuyer !

Bella : Et moi... Tu penses que je ne m'ennuierai pas ?! Toi au moins ici, tu as toute la famille et... Tanya !

_**Son nom était sorti de ma bouche sur le même ton que son «Alec». J'espérais qu'il ne s'en rendre pas compte... Mais non!**_

Edward : Bon encore elle.... Je n'aime pas quand tu dis son nom.... Tu sembles jalouses ! Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas mais ce n'est..

Bella : Edward, je dois te laisser ! Et ... Désolé pour le «tanya» ! Mais je ne l'aime pas.... C'est tout !

Edward : Vous aller devoir vous y faire toi et Alice car elle va passer Noel avec nous !

_**Il commençait à être fâché.**_

Bella : Je... Je passe Noel aux Bahamas !

Edward : QUOI???????????????ISABELLA SWAN !!!!!!!!!

Bella : Edward... Ne.... Ne dis rien à Esmée et Carlisle... Ils ne savent pas encore !

Edward : Oh que oui je vais lui dire ! Comment peux-tu osé manquer les fêtes en famille ??????? Même avec nos carrières, Emmet et moi n'avons jamais été absents à Noel ! Je ... Je pensais pas que tu pouvais me faire ça ! MERDE BELLA, JE SUIS AVEC ! MAIS J'AI BESOIN DE TOI AUSSI !

Bella : .... Je... Je ne peux pas désolé.... Je vais appelé Esmée demain.... Mais elle va comprendre ! Bye!

_**Et j'ai raccroché avant qu'il ne réplique. Et oui, j'avais accepté d'aller avec Angie aux Bahamas pour Noel. Ses parents avait une maison là et ils nous l'a prêtait. J'adorais les fêtes de Noel, je n'avais jamais pensé une seconde de ne pas les passer avec les Cullen mais l'arrivée de Tanya dans la famille et mes sentiments envers Edward, faisait en sorte que je devais toujours être le plus loin possible de lui. Ce qui me faisait être loin de ma famille ! Je sentais que mes vacances ne seraient pas aussi plaisante que je le pensais parce qu'elles commençaient mal ! **_

**_

* * *

_**

Finalement, j'étais plus avancée que je ne le pensais alors je vous l'ai posté aujourd'hui.

J'espère que vous avez aimé!

Je vais maintenant poster tous les jeudis ou vendredis(heure du Qc).

Malheuresement, cette semaine est très chargée pour moi et en fin de semaine, j'ai l'anniversaire d'une amie donc Débauche ! hihihi

Ce qui veut dire que vous n'aurai pas de suite avant la prochaine semaine. Mais pour Femmes de Hockey, je vais en poster quelques uns promis !

Sur ce, Bonne semaine !

HabsWifes


	4. Chapter 3

_**La soirée avait été très très arrosée. Je n'avais pas bu autant depuis plusieurs mois donc, je ne me souvenais pas de tout. La seule chose que je me rappelais, était d'avoir vu Alec. C'est justement son visage qui m'est apparue quand je me suis retournée dans mon lit à cet instant!**_

Bella : Ah merde !

_**Il avait son bras sur ma taille et me tenait fermement mais je devais aller prendre une bonne douche. En plus, j'avais promis à Alice que je ferai les magasins avec elle aujourd'hui.**_

Alec : Hummm.... Pourquoi tu ne restes pas encore avec moi..... J'aime t'avoir dans mes bras quand je me réveille !

Bella : Alec svp....

Alec : Non B.

_**Je détestait quand il me donnait ce nom là, seul Edward pouvait me le donner !**_

Bella : Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Alec : Edward le fait bien, lui !

Bella : Edward c'est Edward !

Alec : Si je savais pas que ma soeur est jalouse de nature, je penserai que ce qu'elle dit est vrai !

_**J'étais déjà debout dans ma chambre entrain de chercher mon peignoir quand il m'a dit ça, je me suis retourné vers lui.**_

Bella : Qu'est-ce que ta soeur dit ??????

Alec : Que tu es amoureuse de Edward !

_**J'étais stupéfaite. Si Tanya semblait avoir remarqué ça, est-ce que les membres de ma famille aussi ?! **_

_**Je ne voulais pas que Alec voit mon trouble alors j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était ...**_

Bella : et bien comme tu dis... Ta soeur est de nature jalouse alors c'est peut-être normal qu'elle n'aime pas que Edward et moi sommes une famille proche!

_**Je m'apprêtais à sortir de ma chambre quand il a répliqué....**_

Alec : Alors pourquoi hier avant de t'endormir, tu as dit et je cite : Edward, Je t'aime ! ?

_**Je savais bien que je pouvais dire n'importe quoi pendant que je dormais mais saoule, ça je ne savais pas !**_

Bella : Tu sais bien que j'aime Edward mais c'est mon frère !

Alec : Justement non !

Bella : Bon écoute Alec.

_**Je lui faisais face, lui était adossé sur ses coudes sur le lit.**_

Bella : Tu n'es pas mon chum à ce que je sache, nous ne faisons que baiser ensemble. Si tu es pour me faire la moral, le lendemain de veille, tu peux prendre tes affaires et dégager le plus vite possible ou.... Tu te lèves et tu viens avec moi dans la douche ! A toi de voir !

_**Je n'ai jamais vu un homme se lever aussi vite! Et en plus, il était bandé bien dure! Ce qui m'a fait sourire!**_

Alec : Bien quoi.... Ton petit discours de femme, m'a totalement fait bander ! Hahaha

Bella : Bien contente alors !

_**Je lui ai pris la main et nous nous sommes rendus dans la salle de bain. Une chance que Angy n'était pas réveillé car Alec était totalement nu avec une érection monstre.... Et moi j'étais tellement mouillée que ça me coulait le long de mes cuisses.**_

_**Dès que nous sommes entrés dans la douche, il a commencé à m'embrasser fougueusement.**_

Bella : Alec..... J'ai..... Maintenant !

_**Je ne voulais pas qu'il me caresse à ne plus en finir car je savais bien que je penserai à Edward au lieu de lui. Il ne méritait pas ça tout de même. **_

_**Il avait autant envie de moi car il m'a soulevé et m'a pénétré avec force. **_

**POV Edward **

Edward : Non Tanya ! Je t'ai dit que j'allais magasiner avec Alice aujourd'hui.

Tanya : Ca fait 1 semaine que tu n'es pas là, tu arrives et tu cours directement dans les jupes de ta maman !

_**Non mais elle me fait chier ce matin elle ! Pourquoi merde, je suis avec ?! Elle baise plus que bien mais elle me fait chier constamment ces temps-ci avec ma famille. Mais surtout avec Bella.... Bella, elle devient de plus en plus distante avec moi et ça me tue ! Elle m'a appris, façon de parler oui, qu'elle n'aimait pas Tanya. Ce fût comme un coup de poignard. J'ai besoin de ma Bella dans ma vie et comment je vais pouvoir faire si elle n'aime pas ma blonde ?! J'aime Tanya, on a même décidé d'avoir un enfant d'ici 3 ou 4 mois. La dessus, je ne remercie pas du tout Tanya d'avoir annoncé cette nouvelle comme ça, surtout à ma petite soeur chérie! Même ma mère a failli faire une crise de coeur étant donné que ma chère Tanya a tout bonnement dit : Nous allons avoir un enfant ! Non mais franchement, elle n'aurait pas pu juste dire que nous pensions peut-être à en avoir d'ici 3-4 mois!!! J'ai failli la gifler quand j'ai su la réaction de Bella après l'annonce. **_

Tanya : EDWARD!!!!!!!!

Edward : .... Quoi ?!

Tanya : Merde ça fait 5 minutes que je te pose une question !!!!!!!

_**Exaspérante ma Tanya! Mais fuck qu'elle est bandante et une chance ! **_

Edward : Bon.. C'est quoi ta question ?!

Tanya : Je veux y aller avec vous !

Edward : Tanya....

Tanya : Ben quoi ! Je suis ta fiancée !

_**J'haïssais quand elle disait ça! Et c'était encore pire depuis qu'elle avait dit ça devant des journalistes.... Cela n'a pas pris de temps pour que ça fasse le tour des médias et que je reçoive un appel de mes parents !**_

Edward : Tanya ! Alice veut que nous soyons seuls ! Je... Je ne pourrai pas acheter ton cadeau de Noel si tu es là voyons !!

_**Cadeau... Quand je disais que je lui ferai un cadeau, je pouvais lui demander ce que je voulais ! Des fois, je pensais aux paroles de Bella.**_

Tanya : Ok... Mais je veux un gros cadeau !!!!!!!!!!!

Edward : Bon je pars, j'ai 3h de route à faire.

Tanya : Je réserve au resto ce soir ?!

_**Merde de merde ! Je ne voulais pas revenir ce soir. Je voulais passer du temps avec Bella. Surtout depuis qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle partait aux Bahamas pour les fêtes ! **_

Edward : Euh...

Tanya : Ne me dis pas que tu vas rester là ?! Non mais franchement! Tu vas passer ta soirée avec TA Becka, c'est ça ?!

Edward : C'est Bella, Tanya, BELLA ! Et ça ne te regarde pas si je veux passer du temps avec elle et ma famille !

Tanya : Oui ça me regarde, nous sommes un couple! Mais des fois, on dirait que tu aimes plus ta soeur que moi !!!!

Edward : Arrête de dire des niaiseries! Je t'aime et tu le sais ! Et je veux passer du temps avec parce qu'elle part en vacances pour les fêtes et ne sera pas avec nous !

_**Et là ce que j'ai entendu m'a fait mal. Elle a souri parfaitement avant de me l'annoncer.**_

Tanya : Je sais ! Alec pars avec elles !

Edward : QUOI???????

Tanya : Bien oui... Ils ont commencé à se revoir quelques fois, je pense !

_**Je bouillais intérieurement mais je ne pouvais pas le montrer à Tanya parce qu'elle penserait encore que je ressens quelque chose pour ma «soeur». Mais.... Est-ce que .... Non impossible... C'est ma petite soeur ! Non! Aucun lien de sang !**_

Edward : Alors, tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que je passe la soirée avec étant donné qu'elle ne sera pas avec nous ?!

_**Je lui ai offert mon sourire charmeur. Elle a craqué immédiatement et a fondue sur mes lèvres. Ma queue s'est durcie en moins d'une dans mes jeans. Je savais que ma petite Alice allait me le faire payer si j'arrivais en retard mais je devais me soulager physiquement.... Et psychologiquement ! J'ai descendu son string. Je l'ai fait pencher par en avant et je l'ai pénétré d'un seul coup. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'aurait pas d'orgasme aujourd'hui! Je voulais simplement me soulager! Je sais que je suis cruel mais c'est la même chose que je fais avec les autres filles quand je suis sur la route. Et elles en redemandent toujours ! C'est à ne rien comprendre ! **_

Edward : Allo ma petite Alice !

Alice : EDWARD CULLEN.... TU ES OU ????????

Edward : Du calme mon petit lutin ! Je suis dans le chemin de la villa !

Alice : J'espère que tu as pris ta douche après avoir baisé avec ta pétasse !

Edward : Alice !!!

Alice : Bon tu es chanceux que Bella ai eu une soirée hier et que j'avais prévu que tu serais en retard !

Edward : Bon je suis arrivé ! Bye.

_**Sacré lutin ! Bon, Bella et une gueule de bois, ce n'est jamais plaisant! Je me rappelle sa dernière soirée trop arrosée et elle a été marabouse pendant 2 jours ! Bon aller faut que je saute dans la douche vite et que j'essaie de chasser l'idée d'Alec et B. sur les plages des Bahamas !**_

Esmé : Mon chéri ! Comment tu vas ?

Alice : Maman, ce n'est pas le temps ! Edward dans la douche et vite !!!!!!!!!!!

Esmé : Alice !

Alice : Maman! Il vient de baiser avec Tanya !

_**Elle a le don de me mettre mal à l'aise parce que je vois le visage de ma mère et je sais bien qu'Alice en a trop dit !**_

Edward : Assez ! Je saute dans la douche et on part !

Edward : Alice, pourquoi tu ne cognes pas ?!

Alice : Parce que j'ai la clé ! Et je ne veux pas réveiller Angela.

_**Elle ouvre la porte. On entend la douche couler. Et tout d'un coup.**_

Bella : OHHHHH OUIIIIIII ALECCCCCC....

Alec : OHHH BÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ ..... OHHHHH OUIIIIIIII... JE VAIS VENIRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

_**Je sens mon corps se raidir mais la seule chose que je pense, c'est de défoncé la porte et de lui foutre mon poing dans sa face ! Il nous avait promis à Emmet et moi qu'il ne toucherai plus à Ma... À notre Bella ! **_

_**Alice a dû voir mon humeur changer parce qu'elle me donne un coup dans les côtes avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux...**_

Alice : Edward....

_**On dirait qu'elle a compris quelque chose mais je n'ai pas le goût de savoir quoi !**_

Edward : La ferme Alice ! Bon je vais vous attendre dehors !

_**Elle me retiens le bras.**_

Edward : Tu fais quoi là ?!

Alice : Non tu restes ici ! Je veux voir la face de celui qui essaie de prendre une place qui revient à quelqu'un d'autre !

Edward : Non Ali.... Qui revient à qui ?!

_**Elle roule les yeux et me lâche le bras pendant que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre sur une Bella toute mouillée enroulée d'une petite serviette.... Merde ! Je.... Merde, je n'ai jamais bandé aussi vite ! Et sur B....... Bella.... Elle est vachement belle ! **_

Bella : Oh.... Salut !

**POV Bella**

Alec : Bella, on va ...

_**Il s'est stoppé quand il a vu Alice et... Edward.**_

Bella : Alice... Je pensais qu'on magasinait toutes les 2 !

Edward : Je vais m'en aller pour te faire plaisir si tu veux !

_**Il me regardait froidement. Je n'avais pas beaucoup le goût de le revoir après notre conversation d'hier. **_

Bella : Edward ! Tu.... Non c'est bon.... J'ai .... Je suis encore un peu maganée ce matin alors...

Alice : Je comprends ! Bon vite ! Oh et Alec ?! Tu viens ?!

_**Je n'avais pas le goût qu'il vienne ! Et visiblement, Edward non plus !**_

Edward : Alec....

Alec : Edward.....

_**Ils se regardaient intensément tous les 2. C'était comme si un combat intérieur était en cours pour savoir qui succomberai en premier.... Et ce fût Alec. Visiblement, il avait un peu peur d'Edward.**_

Alec : Non Alice, je vais aller préparer mes bagages....

Alice : Tu pars en vacances aussi ?!

_**Oups, j'avais oublié d'informer Alice qu'Alec et d'autres gars nous accompagnait!**_

Alec : Oh Bella ne t'a rien dit !

_**Alice me regardait furieusement.... J'allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure.... Ou non car Alice regardait Edward et souriait ! **_

Bella : Oui Alice, Alec vient avec nous ainsi que quelques amis. Nous sommes 10 en tout.... Désolé j'ai oublié de te le dire...

Alice : Est-ce que Maman et Papa le savent ?!

_**Je ne dit rien mais je me suis dirigée vers mon répondeur et j'ai mis le message que j'ai reçu hier.... **_

_Esmé : ISABELLA SWAN CULLEN ! Q'ES-CE QUE CETTE HISTOIRE DE VOYAGE AUX BAHAMAS AVEC ANGELA ???? .... Bon désolé pour m'être emportée un peu mais je suis un peu stressée de savoir que ma petite fille part en vacances sans m'aviser! Mais bon, je suis contente que tu prennes du temps pour toi parce que tu le mérites ! Cependant pour te faire pardonner de ne pas m'avoir dit ça... Tu vas me faire le plaisir de venir souper à la maison demain soir sans faute et de nous laisser, Carlisle et moi payer toutes les frais du voyage ! Bon je te laisse car je sais que tu dois en profiter ce soir et aussi que tu as une grosse journée de shopping avec Alice demain ! Bonne journée ma puce.... Je t'aime, Maman!_

_**Gracieuseté d'Edward ! Et celui-ci était particulièrement fier de ce qu'il avait fait !!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! J'allais lui faire regretter en lui menant la vie dure en cette journée de shopping avec Alice **_!

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolé de ce retard mais j'ai recommencé mes cours à l'université en plus de travailler et d'avoir une vie sociale....

Je sais aussi que ce chapitre n'est pas le meilleur mais je vais commencer dès demain la suite et je vous promets une prochaine bien meilleure :)

Sur ce, Bonne soirée ! Ou Bon matin à vous, chères Cousines !

HabsWifes!


	5. Chapter 4

**Désolé pour le retard ! Et merci énormément pour vos reviews !**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre !**

**HabsWifes**

**

* * *

**

Bella : Alice, j'ai besoin de lingerie....

_**J'osais un regard sur Edward. Il s'est étouffé avec son café ! Alice, elle, m'envoyait un sourire complice ! **_

Alice : oh oui !!!!! Et en plus, nous avons un homme pour nous dire si cela est bien ! _**Et **_tu as besoin de bikinis!

_**Edward tentait de parler mais semblait encore étouffé parce qu'il toussait.... Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça ! **_

**POV Edward **

_**Non mais elles me font quoi là ! Ce n'est pas vrai que je vais être spectateur pour leur parade de lingerie.... Je suis venu magasiner avec eux parce que je voulais passer du temps avec elles... Tout mais pas ça, svp !**_

_C'est avec Bella que tu veux passer du temps !_

_**Hey la conscience, la ferme ! **_

_Ton corps ne semble pas de ton avis quand tu la vois en serviette!_

_**Non mais tu vas la fermer !**_

Alice : Edward ???? Tu sembles perdu ?!

_**Merde... J'oubliais la présence des filles.**_

Edward : Hein... Euh non.... Mais je ne vais pas vous regarder en petite tenue quand même !!!!!

Bella : Mais Edward Chéri, j'ai besoin de l'avis d'un homme pour être sûre que c'est beau !

_**Re-merde, elle s'approche de moi de façon sensuelle.... Elle met doucement sa main sur mon torse. Une décharge électrique m'a électrisé un instant.... C'est à ne rien comprendre... Merde c'est ma soeur ! **_

Edward : Tu sais très bien, ma Bella Chérie, que je ne vais pas te dire quoi porter pour séduire les hommes ! Si tu veux séduire ton ALEC, fais-le seule !

_**Elle me poussa un peu avant de râler...**_

Bella : Fais chier Edward Cullen... J'en ai assez que tu me surprotèges !

_**Elle ne me regardait pas en disant ça et rentrait dans la boutique de lingerie avec Alice. **_

_**POV Bella**_

Edward : Bella, Alice.... Aller, j'ai les bras chargés et maman ne va pas être contente qu'on soit en retard !

_**Mon cell sonna à ce moment... C'était Alec**_

Bella : Allo...

Alec : Ca va beauté ?

Bella : Oui... Minute....

Bella : C'est Alec, je sors de la boutique 2 minutes, ok ?

Edward : Et qui va tenir tout ton linge ????

_**Il semblait presque fier de sa shoot.... Il ne le sera pas très longtemps! J'ai mis tout ce que j'avais dans mes bras sur lui ! En plus d'avoir peut-être 15 sacs, il avait une pile de vêtements sur ses épaules et un peu dans ses bras.... Il m'a lancé un sourire pas très gentil pendant que je m'éclipsais rapidement à l'extérieur de la boutique...**_

Bella : Alec ?

Alec : Oui oui, toujours là !

Bella : Désolé mais fallait que je dépose le tas de linge que j'avais dans mes bras en quelque part...

Alec : Oh et est-ce que tu ne l'aurai pas DÉPOSÉ à Edward par hasard ?! Hahaha

_**Je laissais sortir un petit rire... Il devait avoir entendu Edward chialer....**_

Alec : Bon alors ça va ?

Bella : Non ! Je suis vraiment crevée et je ne sais pas comment je fais pour tenir encore debout !

Alec : Et pourquoi donc tu es encore entrain de faire du shopping ?

Bella : Juste pour faire chier mon frère !!!!

Alec : Bella....

_**Il soupirait au téléphone...**_

Bella : Il n'avait pas à informer Esmé que je partais en vacances.... Je voulais lui dire moi-même aujourd'hui ou demain !

Alec : Je comprends.... Mais il doit vraiment vous aimer pour tenir presque 6 heures dans les boutiques avec toi et Alice !!! Ma soeur est comme Alice et jamais je ne tiendrai même si elle me suppliait !

Bella : Ouais si tu le dis.... Bon je vais te laisser parce que je dois aller payer au lieu d'aller essayer... Je suis vraiment crevée à cause de notre soirée d'hier...

Alec : humm et peut-être à cause de ta nuit ! Haha!

Bella : Oui sûrement ! Hihi!

Edward : B. Tu viens ?

_**Edward se tenait juste à mes côtés... Sans mes vêtements !**_

Bella : Minute Alec.... Edward où sont mes vêtements ??????

Edward : Il y a des conseillères qui sont payées pour ça alors je leur ai refilé ça !!

_**Je lui jetais un regard noir et lui me renvoyait un sourire de vainqueur ! Ah je vais le tuer !**_

Bella : Bon Alec, je vais devoir te laisser...

Alec : Ok ... On se voit demain ?!

Bella : Je ne penses pas, je vais rester à la villa jusqu'à notre départ le 22...

Alec : Ca fait long ça !

Bella : Oui mais on ira souper un soir... C'est seulement à 45 min de chez toi !

Alec : Oui, tu as raison ! Bon je te laisse.... Bonne soirée !

Bella : Bonne soirée toi aussi !

_**J'ai raccroché et je suis retourné dans la boutique pour payer....Alice essayait encore et me criait de venir la voir...**_

_**Je m'approchais des cabines, Edward était assis et regardais sa soeur de façon désespéré. Malgré que je lui en voulais d'avoir annoncé mon voyage aux parents, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir trop longtemps...**_

Alice : Qu'en dis-tu soeurette ???

_**Elle tournoyait sur elle-même, oui c'était super beau ce qu'elle portait... Mais tout ce qu'elle avait était super ! Alors pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle soit comme ça quand on magasinait ?! Surtout qu'elle était propriétaire d'une grande compagnie de Stylisme... Elle ne faisait que ça magasiner, créer des vêtements... Pourquoi fallait-elle toujours qu'elle dépense des milliers de dollars dans d'autres boutiques ?! Je ne le savais vraiment pas mais je l'aimais bien comme ça ! **_

Bella : Alice, c'est super ! Bon moi je vais payer et nous partons vers la villa !

_**Edward a soupiré de satisfaction sans doute mais Alice nous a regardé avec une moue ...**_

Alice : Mais Bella, il reste encore 5 boutiques !

_**Edward s'est levé, a passé près de moi et m'a chuchoté...**_

Edward : Svp fais quelque chose... Je vous aimes mais je n'en peux plus....

_**Il m'a donné un baiser sur la tête avant de repartir vers les caisses, je lui ai souris avant de me retourné vers Alice...**_

Bella : Alice... Ma belle petite soeur adorée.... Je n'ai pas chialé de la journée, même que j'ai adorée magasiner et faire damner Edward mais là.... Là il faut vraiment que nous partions.... Je ne suis plus capable... En plus, on avait dit seulement 3-4 heures...

_**Elle me regardait d'un air vraiment déçu...**_

Bella : Alice chérie.... J'ai du linge pour 4 mois sans remettre une seule fois la même chose... Svp.... Fais ça pour moi.... Ok... Si tu veux.... Tu viendras passer une semaine à Montréal avec moi et on dévalisera les boutiques ?! Et des boutiques, là il y en a mais ça je suis sûre que tu le sais ! C'est beaucoup plus gros qu'ici !

_**Tout d'un coup, j'ai vu les yeux d'Alice se remplir d'eau.... Avant de me sauter dans les bras !**_

Alice : C'est... C'est vrai ?! Tu veux vraiment que je vienne te voir ?!

Bella : Mais oui voyons ! J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me donner les meilleures adresses de boutiques !

Alice : OH JE SUIS TELLEMENT CONTENTE !!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Elle me serrait fort dans ses bras... À m'en couper le souffle. Une chance que Edward est arrivé !**_

Edward : Alice, tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle fasse un arrête cardiaque à force de l'avoir trop serrée ?! Hahaha

_**Alice a desserrée son emprise avant de regarder son frère..**_

Alice : JE VAIS A MONTRÉAL, JE VAIS A MONTRÉAL !

_**Oh, je n'avais pas prévu ça.... Le visage d'Edward s'est complètement fermé d'un coup, comme s'il se sentait rejeté!**_

Edward : Bon Alice va te changer, on part ! Bella, tes paquets !

_**Il me tendait mes paquets, tous emballés... Il avait payé mais à ce moment, on aurait pu dire qu'il le regrettait.... Je savais bien que c'était à cause de Montréal, et cette fois-ci, je n'allais pas le laisser être de mauvaise humeur bien longtemps.**_

Bella : Alice, nous allons t'attendre à l'extérieur de la boutique.

Alice : ok... Edward, tu ne payes pas mes trucs là ! C'est à ne pas faire !

Edward : J'ai déjà réglé de toute façon, tu signeras pour moi !

_**Alice qui était entrain de se changer, commençait à chialer après son frère... Je ne voulais pas entendre ça.**_

Bella : ALICE ! On sort ! Fin de la discussion !!!

_**Elle grognait un instant. J'ai poussé Edward vers la sortie... Assis sur le banc, il ne parlait pas alors j'ai décidé de prendre la parole...**_

Bella : Edward....

Edward : Bella, une autre fois !

Bella : Non ! Pourquoi tu semblais heureux mais dès qu'Alice a mentionné qu'elle venait à Montréal, tu as changé d'attitude ? Pourquoi ?! Tu sais bien que je te l'aurai offert, si tu étais dispo !

_**Il ne me regardait pas même si je le faisais.**_

Edward : C'est.... C'est pas ça....

Bella : Edward.... Il va falloir que tu arrêtes d'être aussi protecteur avec moi.... J'ai 24 ans, je travaille fort pour être Medecin... Et c'est pour ça que je vais faire une session à Montréal.... Mais svp... J'ai besoin de mon frère... Mes frères, et je ne veux pas être en froid avec toi quand je vais partir....

Edward : .... Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'éloignes de moi... De nous, depuis 1 an ?!

_**Cette question me désarçonna... Je ne voulais pas en parler avec eux et j'étais contente de penser qu'ils avaient tous oublié ça... Apparemment non ! **_

Bella : Il n'y a rien... Je me concentre juste sur mes études... J'étais la seule qui ne semblait pas avoir de vie...

Edward : B. ....

Bella : Non Edward, c'est vrai ! Emmet et toi, avez une carrière sportive très intense et j'en suis très fière ! Alice a sa propre entreprise malgré son âge, elle m'inspire à tous les jours.... Et moi... Je ne suis qu`à l'Université.... Je sais que je vais avoir une carrière plus tard mais je trouve ça dure pour l'instant... Il faut que tu me comprennes ! Ok ?

_**Il s'est tourné vers moi...**_

Edward : B. .... Tu ne dois jamais pensé que tu as une vie moins importante que nous ! Si Esmé et Carlisle t'entendaient, ils seraient choqués ! Je peux te dire que tu es sûrement celle dont les parents sont le plus fiers !

_**Je ne croyais pas Edward... Je n'étais en plus qu'une étrangère dans la famille !**_

Alice : Bon on y va !!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Alice sautillait partout jusqu'à la voiture... Edward n'avait pas continué la conversation et je lui en était très reconnaissante !**_

_**Esmé nous a accueillie avec joie mais a jeté un regard sévère à Alice quand elle a vu tous les paquets et que j'étais vraiment claquée!**_

_**Alice s'est jeté dans la cuisine pour ouvrir une bouteille de vin. Esmé est venu me serrer dans ses bras.**_

Esmé : Je suis désolé ma belle.... Je lui avais dit de ne pas être trop intense aujourd'hui !

_**Toujours aussi préoccupante pour les autres notre maman!**_

Bella : Alice reste Alice ! Hihi....

Esmé : Oui ! Bon aller... Une bonne coupe de vin te fera du bien ! Edward, tu pourrais mettre les paquets dans les chambres svp...

Edward : Oui maman ...

_**Il me donnait un baiser sur la tête avant de monter avec les sacs... Des frissons ont parcourus mon corps et j'ai eu peur que Esmé s'en rendre compte car elle avait toujours son bras autour de ma taille pour m'attirer vers la cuisine mais elle n'en fit rien.**_

Bella : Esmé.... Je ... Je suis désolé.... Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward vous le dise, je voulais le faire ce soir...

_**Elle se retourna vers moi a pris mon visage entre ses mains.**_

Esmé : Ma chérie.... Oui j'ai été un peu choquée de l'apprendre de mon fils quand j'ai ma fille à quelques km de moi.... Mais, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis contente que tu prennes du temps pour toi... Tu le mérites plus que n'importe qui ! J'ai su que vous aviez décidé ça seulement il y a quelques jours....

Bella : Oui... Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas vous le dire...

Esmé : Aucun problème ma chouette.... Mais dis-moi, avec Alec, ça se développe un peu ?!

_**Je venais d'apercevoir Edward près de nous. Il me faisait de la peine avec la prochaine «grossesse» de sa pétasse alors j'ai voulu lui faire du mal aussi, je crois !**_

Bella : Il est très gentil et j'aime passer du temps avec. Il vient avec nous en plus... Mais c'est dommage que je parte pour Montréal le 7 janvier pour 4 mois sinon je crois bien qu'il prendrait une place un peu plus grande dans ma vie....

_**Je pouvais voir que Edward ne semblait pas content de ma déclaration parce qu'il approchait de nous ...**_

Edward : Maman, Bella ! Venez, le vin est servi!!!!

_**Elle a remarqué l'attitude de son fils et quand nous nous sommes dirigés vers la salle de séjour, derrière Edward, elle m'a chuchoté quelque chose...**_

Esmé : Ne t'en fait pas, il a peur de te perdre.... Tu es sa moitié !

Bella : Voyons Esmé.... Il devrait être content pour moi au contraire !

_**Elle me faisait un sourire avant de continuer un instant..**_

Esmé : Un jour tu verras !

_**Elle m'a fait un clin d'oeil et est partie s'assoir près de Carlisle. **_

_**Nous avons écouter le match d'Emmet tout en mangeant dans le living. Ca faisait peut-être 1 an que nous n'avions pas fait ça à 5 ! Ce fût vraiment une très belle soirée !**_

* * *

_**Désolé pour le délai mais je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas vraiment écrire en 1 semaine 3 histoires en plus de mon travail, de mes cours et de ma recherche d'emploi dans mon domaine.... Alors je vais ESSAYER, je dis bien essayer, de poster aux 2 semaines... Le dimanche ! On ne sait jamais peut-être qu'une semaine vous aurez un chapitre plus tôt que prévu !**_

_**Sur ce, laissez une petite review ! Merci à toutes celles qui m'en a laissé, je vous remercie bcp !!!**_

_**Joyeuses Pâques!**_


	6. Chapter 5

Esmé : Tu vas me manquer ma belle !!!

_**Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Je pouvais voir Carlisle, du coin de l'oeil, sourire timidement.**_

Carlisle : Voyons Chérie, garde au moins tes larmes pour notre retour dans 1 semaine ! Hihi

_**Elle lui donna une petite claque sur le bras. Nous étions à l'aéroport, attendant notre vol pour Montréal. Ils avaient décidé qu'ils viendraient avec moi m'installer et resteraient 1 semaine. Esmé voulait s'assurer que mon condo soit comme elle l'avait demandé, soit selon mes goûts et Carlisle, lui, voulait rencontrer certains de mes professeurs mais aussi ses anciens collègues.**_

_**Nous étions maintenant rendu à mon condo. Wow, c'était encore plus beau que ce que j'avais vu sur les photos lorsque je l'avais loué via internet.**_

Esmé : C'est vraiment très beau ma chérie. Tu as très bon goût !

Bella : Voyons Esmé, hihi, si c'est beau c'est simplement parce que tu as tenu à le décorer !

Esmé : Peut-être mais j'aurai aimé faire plus pour toi ma belle ! J'avais seulement 1 mois alors..

Bella : Maman svp !!

_**C'était très rare que je l'appelais «Maman» mais je le faisais quand je voulais m'imposer et me faire écouter.**_

Bella : Je suis vraiment contente et jamais je n'aurai rester ici sans que tu le décores !

Carlisle : Bon, les valises sont dans les chambres. Le gardien m'a informé que tu avais reçu tes choses hier, elles sont dans le locker.

Bella : Ok... Bon, je ne sais pas pour vous mais je commence à avoir faim...

Esmé : Oui moi aussi !

Carlisle : Par contre, comme tu ne voulais pas que l'on s'assure que le garde-manger soit rempli à ton arrivée, il n'y a rien. Il va falloir aller faire des courses.

Esmé : Ma belle, que dirais-tu d'aller au restaurant avant et après aller, au moins, acheté quelques trucs pour déjeuner demain ?!

Bella : Oui c'est une bonne idée.....mais on va devoir chercher un resto parce que je ne connais plus rien ici...

_**Toc Toc Toc**_

Carlisle : Je vais y aller...

Bella : Je vais aller me changer parce que je ne veux pas mal paraître....

Esmé : Ma belle, tu es magnifique, peu importe ce que tu as !

_**Ma chère Esmé, toujours à nous rendre resplendissant. Je savais bien que je ne paraissais pas mal mais je voulais être bien. Je laissais donc mes leggins et ma tunique bleu de côté pour un jeans skinny et un haut ajusté blanc avec des bottes à talon aiguilles.**_

_**J'entendais des voix autres que celles de mes «parents» et je fût très surprise mais agréablement surprise de voir à qui elles appartenaient.**_

Carlisle : Ma chérie... Je te présente tes voisins.... Mike Cammallerie, Carey Price et Josh Gorges. Mike a joué avec Edward l'an passé mais il a signé avec les Canadiens l'été dernier.

_**J'étais presque sans voix et je sentais très bien que mes joues étaient toutes rouges parce que Carey a souri.**_

Bella : Oui je sais... Enchanté les gars...

Esmé : Notre chérie adore le hockey ! Elle est même supposé faire son stage de Médecine avec le Lightning l'an prochain.

Mike : Wow... C'est très bon ça !

_**Je sentais le regard de Carey sur moi et cela me gênait. Il est encore plus beau en personne. J'allais passer de beaux moments ici !**_

Carlisle : Les gars nous allions mangé au resto, vous nous accompagner ?!

Bella : Carlisle ! Ils doivent avoir des personnes qui les attendent voyons !

_**J'étais gênée de sa demande même si j'aimerai bien qu'ils viennent. Par contre, je connaissais bien la réputation des joueurs de hockey alors je savais qu'ils avaient des filles qui les attendaient, peu importe où ils allaient.**_

Carey : Non, ça nous va....

Josh : Nous sommes 3 célibataires... Donc personne qui nous attendent ! Et nous ne pouvons rien refuser à père de Eddy !

Mike : Oui, surtout qu'il nous a appelé pour nous prévenir de ton arrivée....

_**Il avait dit ça en se référant à moi. Je ne savais pas si je devais être contente ou être fâchée après Edward. Parce que je savais très bien qui ne devait pas leur avoir dit de s'occuper de moi ! Mais plus du sens, si vous touchez à ma soeur, je vous le ferai payer ! **_

Esmé : Sacré Edward, toujours entrain de protéger notre Bella ! Hihi

Bella : Ouin, si on peut dire ça !

_**Mon cellulaire s'est mis à sonner au moment où nous nous dirigions vers la sortie.**_

_**C'était Alec.**_

Bella : Allo.

_Alec : Salut chérie !_

Bella : Alec....

_**Je n'aimais pas qu'il m'appelle comme ça.**_

_Alec : Tu me manques !!_

Esmé : Dis lui bonjour !

Bella : Esmé te dis le bonjour.

_Alec : Moi aussi.._

_**Alec me parlait mais ce qui m'intéressait plus était la conversation que Carey avait avec Josh, près de moi. Ils ne pensaient sûrement pas que je les écoutais. Esmé, Carlisle et Mike étaient en grande discussion.**_

Carey : C'est son chum, tu penses ?!

Josh : Penses pas, sinon Eddy nous l'aurait dit !

Carey : Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était aussi belle....

Josh : Carey merde ! Tu as promis à Eddy que tu ne l'a mettrai pas dans ton lit ! Fuck mec !

Carey : Je sais mais... Elle...

_**Là je voyais rouge. C'était quoi le problème de mon stupide de faux frère ?! Non mais quand même. Dommage pour lui mais je me faisais un devoir de mettre dans MON lit Carey Price et ce, dès que les parents seraient partis ! **_

_Alec : Bella ??? Tu es là ?!_

Bella : Oui oui ! Je te rappelle demain ! Bye !

_**Je raccrochais. Lorsque nous sommes sortis de l'ascenseur, je passais à côté de Carey...**_

Bella : Moi non plus, je ne te pensais pas aussi beau !

_**Et je lui ai fais un clin d'oeil. **_

_**Josh s'est permis de lui donner un petit coup de coude avant de rire !**_

Esmé : Alors les garçons, un restaurant en particulier ?!

Mike : Sofia ? On va pouvoir s'entendre parler et faire plus connaissance de Madame ici!

_**En me désignant du regard.**_

Carlisle : Alors pourquoi pas. Chérie, ta voiture est là ?

Bella : Euh... Je ne l'ai pas fait venir....

_**Tous les regards se sont tournés vers moi.... Bien quoi, je ne voulais pas vraiment amener mon auto pour 4 mois. J'allais donc m'en louer une pour 4 mois.**_

Esmé : Tu aurais pu la faire venir voyons !

Bella : Je sais bien mais pour 4 mois, je trouvais ça ridicule...Je vais me louer un 4x4 ça va faire...

_**Dès que j'ai prononcé 4x4, les 3 gars se sont raidis. Mike a sûrement exprimé ce que les 2 autres pensaient...**_

Mike : Quoi ?! Un 4x4 ?

Bella : Euh oui.... J'irai chez un concessionnaire demain mais j'opte pas mal pour Mercedes...

Josh : Mais toi, un 4x4 ! Sans te vexer, je te vois beaucoup plus dans une porsche ou un auto sport...

Esmé : Les gars, quand vous aurez fait plus connaissance avec notre Bella, vous saurai qu'elle n'est pas comme les autres ! Elle est exceptionnelle !!

Bella : Pour répondre à ta question Josh, j'ai une mercedes SLK 2010 donc je n'ai pas besoin d'une auto sport ici. J'ai toujours aimé les Jeep alors je vais prendre un VUS.

_**Carey me regardait constamment et cela me rendait mal à l'aise surtout que je l'avais chauffé un peu. **_

_**Le lendemain matin. J'entendais parlé, j'ai donc décidé de me lever. En voyant l'heure, je me suis dépêchée !**_

Bella : Vous auriez pu me réveiller voyons ! Il est 11h !

Esmé : Mais non ma chérie, tu dois dormir parce que lorsque ta session va commencer, tu ne trouveras plus le temps... Je te connais ! En plus, je t'ai entendu ramasser tes choses jusqu'à 4h !

_**Elle est venu me donner un baiser sur le front et me donner un café. Effectivement, lorsque nous sommes arrivés à la maison vers minuit trente, nous avons ramassé l'épicerie et ensuite, j'ai décidé de ramasse mes choses dans mon walk-in. Donc, je me suis couché vers 4h.**_

Bella : merci ! Carlisle n'est pas là ?!

Esmé : Il vient a peine de sortir... J'ai oublié le principal..... Les instruments de cuisine ! Tu n'as même pas d'ustensiles ni d'assiettes alors il est allé voir chez les garçons s'il pouvait pas leur en emprunter pour ce matin.

Bella : Oh comment tu as pu oublié ça ?! Hahaha !

Esmé : C'est ça moque toi de ta pauvre mère !!! Hihi

Bella : Mais non voyons maman.... Tu as seulement plus pensé à la déco et je t'en remercie parce que.....

_**Je la regardais avec un sourire... Elle compris aussitôt !**_

Esmé : Oui oui ! On va aller chez Ikea !!!!

_**Elle ressemblait à Alice dans ses moments là, elle était tellement radieuse et excitée !**_

_**Carlisle est revenu 5 minutes plus tard avec 2 assiettes et des ustensiles... Accompagné des 3 hommes ! **_

Carlisle : Je les ai invités à prendre leur café ici parce qu'il parait que le leur est infecte ...

_**Il jetait un regard moqueur à Carey. J'ai compris que c'était lui qui faisait le café et qu'il n'était pas buvable !**_

_**Tout d'un coup, je vois le regard des hommes sur moi. Je n'ai pas trop compris sauf lorsque Esmé s'est mise à leur expliquer.**_

Esmé : Oh... C'est seulement qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude d'avoir ses frères à la maison sauf avec son copain....

_**J'étais devenue rouge. Je ne portais qu'un mini-short et une camisole très moulante. On pouvait presque voir la bave couler de leurs bouches ! **_

Bella : Maman ! C'est à cause d'Alice !

Esmé : Ne sois pas gênée ma belle... Avoir un corps comme le tien, il faut le montrer !

Carey : Oh ouii ! Ouch...

_**Mike venait de lui foutre un coup derrière de la tête. Ce qui a fait rire Carlisle et Esmé.**_

_**Je suis allé me changer.**_

Josh : Non mais franchement.... Tu aurais dû rester de même tant qu'à ça ! Hahaha !

_**Edward aussi m'avait fait une petite surprise. Il m'avait mis beaucoup de chandails, t-shirts, pantalons et même une petite culotte... Des Canucks ! **_

Carlisle : Ne vous en faites pas... Je crois qu'elle va revenir à ses vieilles habitudes ! Hein ma chérie ?!

_**Les gars ne comprenaient pas trop. Pour eux, j'étais la petite soeur de Edward Cullen, meilleur joueur de la LNH jouant pour les Canucks de Vancouver alors je devais prendre pour eux. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que mes parents m'avaient transmis leur amour pour l'équipe la plus titrée du hockey. Je savais tout de l'équipe. Je ne m'empêchait pas de prendre pour Edward mais au fond de moi j'aurai toujours voulu qu'il joue pour Montréal, je le souhaitais encore.**_

Bella : J'aime les Canucks mais seulement parce que mon frère y est. Je suis une Habs à 100% !

Mike : Humm intéressant... Mais je ne crois pas que tes parents et ton frère soit très content !

Esmé : Pour nous Mike, c'est un peu la même chose... Nous suivons vos matchs continuellement. Nous avons habité 20 ans ici avec mes parents.

Bella : 20 ans ???? Je pensais que c'était juste pendant vos études ?!

Carlisle : J'ai connu Esmé pendant une immersion d'été et je suis venu faire mes études ici. Esmé vivait ici avec ses parents. Ils sont déménagés en Floride au début de ses études et elle, elle a resté avec moi ici...

_**Mon cellulaire sonnait à ce moment.**_

_**C'était Edward.**_

Bella : Allo.

_Edward : Salut B. Comment va l'intégration ?!_

Bella : Super, nous avons été mangés avec mes voisins.... que tu connais... Et là ils sont ici à prendre leur café.

_Edward : Quoi ??????? _

_**Ils ont compris que je parlais avec Edward. Je pouvais voir que les gars étaient un peu mal à l'aise.**_

Bella : Quoi, quoi ???

_Edward : Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps merde ! Je.._

Bella : Edward, je sais ce que tu as fait et je suis vraiment fâchée après toi alors sois tu te mêles de tes affaires soit, je fais exactement ce que tu ne veux pas que je fasse ..... Alors ?!

_Edward : Euh.. Non... Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Merde B. Ce sont des joueurs de hockey et ils ne veulent que des trips de culs!_

Bella : Edward... Tu es un joueur de hockey !

_Edward : Je ne suis pas comme eux ! _

Bella : Niaises-moi donc ! Je sais parfaitement que tu as couché avec un dénommée Victoria la semaine passée.

_Edward : Euh.. Je... Je... _

Bella : Arrête Edward... Tu es comme les autres... Et en plus tu penses avoir un enfant avec ta pétasse !

_**Oups celle-là je l'avais échappé! Je savais qu'Esmé et Carlisle ne l'aimait pas mais je n'avais jamais rien dit contre elle devant eux.**_

Esmé : Isabella Swan Cullen ! Svp... On a des invités !

_**Je laissais partir un petit rire. J'en oubliais presque Edward.**_

_Edward : QUOI ?! TU ES ENCORE JALOUSE D'ELLE MA FOI ! _

Bella : Hein quoi ?! Non mais tu es fou !

_**Esmé m'a arraché le téléphone des mains et s'est dirigés vers leur chambre pour continuer de lui parler.**_

Bella : désolé... Mais je ne la supporte pas !

Carlisle : Mais ma chérie, tu dois t'y faire... S'il l'aime et c'est ce qu'il veut, on n'y peut rien !

Bella : Je sais bien mais...

Mike : Ne me dis pas qu'il est encore avec Tanya ?

Bella : Ouiii...

_**J'avais dit ça en soupirant. **_

Carlisle : C'est vrai, tu étais encore avec lui quand il l'a connu...

Mike : Oui.... On l'a connait tous... À notre façon !

Josh : Désolé Monsieur Cullen mais ce n'est franchement pas une fille pour votre fils !

Esmé : Ca nous le savons !

Carlisle : Mais, c'est sa décision !

Bella : Mais voyons Papa ! Quand elle va avoir un bébé de lui, elle va le ruiner et gâcher sa carrière !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Carlisle : Isabella....

Mike : Malheureusement Carlisle, elle a un peu raison ! Mais pour ce qui est de sa carrière... Elle ne la gâchera pas parce qu'elle ne vit que pour l'argent.. Et si il ne joue plus, il ne fait plus autant d'argent !

Bella : Et bien c'est lui le pire... Il n'a ce qu'il mérite !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Je m'étais un peu trop emportée mais ça me faisait mal de savoir, ok je le savais déjà mais de le savoir de la bouche de joueurs de hockey qu'elle était une garce... C'était pire ! Mon coeur se déchirait encore plus à chaque fois que l'on disait son nom ! **_

* * *

**_Désolé pour le retard ! _**

**_Voici la suite ! J'espère que vous aimerez!_**

**_HabsWifes!_**


	7. Chapter 6

JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ DU RETARD ! J'AI PLEINS D'EXCUSES MAIS ÇA NE SERT À RIEN HIHI. J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS AIMEREZ LE CHAPITRE !

Bella : Ouiiiiiiiiiiii..... Continues............. Plus fort !

Carey : Hummmmm Bella.... Tu es... Tellement serrée ! ... Ouiiiiii !

Bella : Encoooooore............ Careyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Carey : Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

_**Il s'est laissé tomber sur moi mais s'est rapidement tassé parce que je ne pouvais plus respirer. Il pèse quand même 220lbs et moi 110 !**_

Carey : Hummm.... C'est toujours aussi bon avec toi ma belle !

Bella : Tu as raison mais ne prends plus ça comme acquis... J'ai seulement eu un moment de faiblesse !

_**Carey étouffait un rire avant de me donner un baiser et se lever.**_

Carey : Je trouve que tu as eu beaucoup de moment de faiblesse depuis que je te connais ! Et ça ne fait que 3 semaines ! Hahaha

_**Je lui ai jeté le cousin de mon divan au visage. Je lui aurai bien jeté mon oreiller mais j'avais tellement envie de lui que nous nous sommes même pas rendus dans ma chambre !**_

Bella : J'espère que tu seras détendu pour ton match...

Carey : Plus que tu ne le penses.... Mais j'ai une question... Est-ce que... l'on est..

_**Il a été interrompu quand son cell a sonné. Du moins j'ai cru que c'était le sien jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde et me le tende...**_

Carey : Désolé... Je pensais que c'était le mien....

_**Il me la donné et m'a embrassé...**_

Carey : On se voit après ma game ?

_**Je ne savais pas qui était au téléphone mais je lui ai dit d'attendre un instant, et je répondais à Carey.**_

Bella : Je suis en cours jusqu'à 22h30... Et je commence à 8h demain alors je ne pense pas sortir...

_**Il m'envoya son sourire si sexy, qui m'avait fait craqué la première fois.**_

Carey : Je n'ai pas le goût si tu n'es pas là...

_**J'entendais gronder au téléphone.... Oups, j'avais oublié !! Je fis signe a Carey d'attendre en levant mon index.**_

Bella : Oui ?

_Edward : B. ...._

Bella : Ed... Edward ....

_**Je ne lui avais pas reparlé depuis ma première soirée ici. J'avais eu des nouvelles de lui via la famille mais lui aussi refusait de me parler. Il avait dit à sa mère que si je ne respectais pas sa blonde, que ça ne servait à rien de me parler pour un bout. J'avais dit à Esmé que je ne l'accepterai pas mais je ne le ferai jamais choisir entre nous 2 alors je le laissais faire. Par contre, l'avoir au téléphone présentement, avec Carey près de moi, me fit un trou dans la poitrine. **_

_Edward : Tu t'amuses on dirait !!_

Bella : Edward svp... Attends moi un instant...

Bella : Appelles-moi après ton match et on verra, ok ?

Carey : Ok bye !

_**Il m'a donné un baiser sur la tête, le même geste que Edward avait l'habitude de faire il y a des mois...**_

_Edward : On se rappelle !_

Bella : Non je suis là...

_Edward : Non je n'ai pu vraiment le goût de parler... _

Bella : Edward voyons... Je n'aime pas être en froid avec toi et ça me fait de la peine !

_Edward : JE... JE TE FAIS DE LA PEINE ?! ET TOI TU PENSES QUE TU NE M'EN FAIS PAS ?! MERDE BELLA, JE T'AVAIS DIT DE TE TENIR LOIN D'EUX MAIS NON, MADAME ASSISTE AUX MATCHS ! J'ENTENDS PARLER DE TOI SUR LA GLACE MERDE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Bella : QUOI ?????

_Edward : B. Je déteste savoir que tu te tappes des joueurs de hockey ! !!!!! _

_**Je pouvais comprendre dans sa voix qu'il était triste. Non je n'aimais qu'il se mêle de mes histoires mais je ne voulais pas faire exprès pour le mettre en colère. **_

_Edward : Tu m'avais promis Bella.... Tu m'avais promis merde !_

_Bella : Edward... Svp....je sais... Excuse moi.... Mais... Tu ne peux pas _

_m'empêcher de m'amuser un peu ?!_

_Edward : Je.. Oui.... Écoutes... Tu me manques.... Je n'aime pas être en froid non plus.... Mais je ne veux pas que tu te fasses baiser par un joueur de hockey !_

_**Non mais là, lui il ne m'avait pas demandé s'il pouvait baisé avec sa poufiasse !**_

Bella : Edward Cullen ! Tu vas te rentrer dans la tête que JE baise qui je veux, aucun mec ne me baise.... Je LES baises ! Tu me fais la moral sur les mecs mais tu ne tolères pas que je n'aime pas ta copine... Là c'est trop ! J'en ai plein le cul de tes crises de jalousie.....

_**Je me calmais un peu, il n'avait encore rien dit....**_

Bella : Je n'aime pas ce qui se passe mais là c'est trop.... Edward, je ne suis plus capable... Je .... Ah... On se reparle une autre fois. Bonne soirée Edward.

_**J'ai raccroché parce que lorsque j'ai dit Bonne soirée, il n'a rien dit pendant 2-3 secondes et j'avais peur de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. **_

_**Mon cours a paru tellement long et plate. J'ai pensé tout le long à ma vie... À Edward.... Comment j'allais tenir lorsqu'il viendrait bientôt ?! Je ne sais pas mais juste le fait de savoir qu'il baisait avec une fille qui avait passé presque une équipe au complet, était assez pour me repousser. Mais jusqu'à quel point ?! J'aimerai tellement sentir les mêmes choses avec Carey qu'avec Edward mais non.... Est-ce que j'allais pouvoir être heureuse avec un autre homme ? Il le fallait tout simplement. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'aimer Edward.... À moins de vouloir perdre tout ce qui me restait... Ma famille !**_

_**Ca faisait plus de 2 semaines que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Edward mais sa pétasse avait décidé de me faire chier. Elle avait écrit sur mon Facebook comment tout allait bien entre elle et mon «frère» et que les essais de bébés étaient commencés ! J'avais cru mourir de tristesse en lisant ces mots là mais ce fût encore pire quand elle me disait qu'elle serait du voyage lorsqu'il allait venir jouer ici. Et c'était aujourd'hui ! Évidemment, mes «parents» avaient fait le voyage. De même que Alice, elle, elle semblait de plus en plus songeuse. Nous nous parlions presque à tous les jours et des fois, elle ne semblait pas là... Ce n'était pas la même personne ! En plus, elle me parlait de plus en plus de Tanya et Edward, j'avais des doutes sur ça.... Je suis plus que convaincue qu'elle fait cela afin de me tester. Malheureusement pour moi, j'ai presque craqué avant-hier quand elle m'a dit à quel point Tanya était gentille, la bonne fille pour son frère, etc, etc.....**_

_**Mon cellulaire m'a sortie de mes pensées...**_

Bella : Allo Angie !

_Angela : Salut beauté ! Tu tiens le coup ?!_

_**Je soupirai avant de répondre... Au moins, elle savait ce que je ressentais pour mon supposé frère. C'était plus facile dans ce temps là !**_

Bella : Je ... Je ne sais plus Angie.... Tu savais que je voyais quelqu'un, hein ?!

_Angela : Oui le beau Carey Price, gardien #1 de la ligue !!!!! Tu es vraiment une fille chanceuse... Je donnerai tout pour le voir rien qu'une fois ! _

Bella : Et bien si je te disais que je me sens toujours coupable après....

_Angela : Je te dirais, que tu es amoureuse de Edward Cullen... Et non de Edward Swan ! _

Bella : Angie, je sais que c'est Cullen voyons !

_Angela : Justement.... Tu es une Swan et non une Cullen ! Tu n'as aucun lien avec lui! _

Bella : Angela.... Il ne ressent pas la même chose....

_**Angela soupirait au téléphone. Je savais que j'allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure !**_

_Angela : Isabella Swan !!! Je l'ai vu et depuis 1 an, il a changé envers toi ! Il ne doit simplement pas savoir qu'il est amoureux de toi ! Mais réveille-toi parce que c'est évident que tu vas le perdre totalement et à ce moment là, tu vas être vraiment désemparé ! _

Bella : Il est déjà avec quelqu'un ! Et je ne peux pas faire ça à eux !!!

_**Je n'ai pas entendu ce que Angie m'a répondu parce que j'ai plutôt entendu un raclement de gorges.... Je me suis retourné et toute ma famille était là.... Y compris Edward !!! **_

_**Ils me regardaient tous. J'aurai voulu me cacher parce que mon visage devait parler pour moi ! Je ne pouvais pas vraiment savoir ce qu'ils avaient entendu mais en regardant rapidement Alice, j'ai cru voir un grand sourire, comme si elle venait de trouver une réponse à ses questions ! **_

Bella : Angie, je te laisse, ma famille est arrivé !

_Angela : Oh oui... Tu me rappelles ?_

Bella : Oui...

_Angela : Et essaie dont de lui parler.... Au moins de vérifier quelques signes ! Promet le moi, sinon je prends le premier vol pour Montréal et je te botte le cul !_

Bella : Oui ne t'en fait pas ! On se rappelle! Bye !

_Angela : Bye !_

_**Je raccrochais et allait embrasser ma famille. Edward semblait pensif. Et Tanya, elle, avait un sourire niaiseux sur le visage. J'allais pour embrasser Edward mais Tanya m'a pris au dépourvue et m'a donner des bisous avant de mettre son bras autour de mon cou.**_

Tanya : Alors comme ça avec le beau Carey Price, c'est officiel ! Je suis tellement contente !!!!! C'est un homme pour toi !!!

_**Je me sentais mal. Esmé a décidé de me sauver.**_

Esmé : Alors ma chérie... Comment vont tes cours ?!

Bella : ... Très... Très bien ! Euh... Je pensais que vous arriviez dans 2h !

Alice : Nous voulions te faire une surprise !

Emmet : HEY OÙ EST MA PETITE SOEUR ?????

_**Emmet venait de rentrer chez moi accompagné de Rose. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait venir. J'étais bien heureuse ! **_

_**Il est venu me prendre dans ses bras et m'a fait tournoyer dans les airs.**_

Edward : EMMET POSE LÀ MERDE !

Carlisle : Edward a raison, tu vas lui donner le mal de coeur !

Emmet : Désolé ma belle.... Je suis contente de te voir !!!

Bella : Moi aussi mon petit ourson d'amour ! Hihi ! Mais pourquoi tu es arrivé après tout le monde ?!

Emmet : J'ai rencontré certains de tes amis et entre vedettes, nous avons jasé un peu.

_**Je savais qui il avait vu et j'espèrais bien qu'aucun des mecs lui avaient parlé de moi et Carey. **_

Rose : Mais oui, nous avons croisé les gars, ils nous ont dit à quel point ils étaient contents de t'avoir comme voisine !

Edward : Normal, il y en a un qui la baise à tous les jours !

_**Non mais pour qui il se prenait. Je voulais répondre mais Esmé l'a fait à ma place.**_

Esmé : Edward Cullen ! Tu gardes tes petits commentaires pour toi !

Emmet : Oui surtout si notre petite soeur en profite... Tu en profites, hein ?! Parce que si c'est eux...

Bella : Ne t'inquiètes pas Emmet ! J'en profites plus que tu ne le penses ! Hahaha! Je suis vraiment contente que vous soyez là !

Rose : Il n'était pas question pour nous, de ne pas venir voyons ! Contente de te voir la Belle-soeur !

_**Je me suis dirigée vers elle et nous nous embrasser. Je l'avais prise dans mes bras et elle m'a chuchoté...**_

Rose : Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seule avec la vipère !

_**Je me délaissais de ses bras et souriait à ce qu'elle venait de me dire.**_

Bella : Bon alors... Nous allons diner au restaurant ?

Tanya : Désolé mais Edward et moi avons d'autres projets, hein mon chéri ?!

_**Je savais parfaitement c'était quoi leur projet et en y pensant, j'ai eu un haut le coeur ! **_

Esmé : Oh non ma chère.... Ça fait plus d'un mois, que je n'ai pas eu mes enfants au grand complet, il est hors de question que Edward manque à l'appel !

_**En entendant le mot Enfants, le pourquoi du refus d'essayer quelque chose avec Edward, m'est revenu. Je ne pouvais effectivement pas faire ça à ma «famille».**_

VOUS AVEZ AIMÉ OU NON, LAISSEZ-MOI UN PETIT COMM QUAND MÊME ! 

HABSWIFES!


	8. Chapter 7

**Je tiens à vous annoncer que j'ai décidé que cette histoire se ferait en 20 chapitres maximum, donc d'ici 1 ou 2 chapitres, nous entrerons dans le vif du sujet entre Bella et Edward. Je vais aussi faire les chapitres qui seront espacés dans le temps donc l'histoire du prochain chapitre pourrait être 6 mois plus tard... Et... et je vais essayer de la poster plus tôt ! Dsl encore :( !**

**Merci encore pour tous les reviews !**

* * *

_**Nous étions maintenant rendu au restaurant près de chez moi, au vieux port. **_

Serveur : Bonjour Isabella ! Je ne savais pas que tu venais aujourd'hui ! Carey est déjà là avec quelques joueurs.

_**J'aurai voulu l'interrompre mais je n'ai pas eu le temps on dirait. Je sentais aussi le regard de tous les membres de ma famille.**_

Emmet : Dis donc la petite, tu es une habituée on dirait ! Hahaha !

Serveur : Euh... C'est... C'est... Emm...

Bella : Oui Mike c'est lui ! Hihi...

Emmet : Mais attends une minute... Pourquoi il nous a parlé de Carey ?

_**Emmet me regardait avec des gros yeux. Lui non plus ne voulais pas que je côtoie des joueurs de hockey ou de Football. Il semblait vraiment irrité mais pas autant que le regard que Edward faisait vers la table des Canadiens !**_

Edward : Bon... Est-ce qu'on peut avoir une place svp ?

_**Non mais je rêve... Il lui a presque gronder après ! **_

Esmée : Edward Cullen sois poli svp !

Edward : Désolé maman... Mais j'ai faim ! Si ils ne peuvent pas nous servir, nous allons aller ailleurs !

_**Je ne voulais pas vraiment qu'ils voient Carey mais entendre Edward m'a littéralement fait changer d'idée ! **_

Bella : Non ! C'est le meilleur restaurant de la place ... Mike, est-ce que tu as de la place ?

Eric : Isabella Cullen !

_**Eric, le propriétaire, est venu me donner une accolade, ce qui a valu un autre raclement de gorge... Et je savais parfaitement de qui il venait !**_

Bella : Eric, voici ma famille ...

_**J'ai fait les présentations. Eric nous a conduis à une table près de celle de Carey. Juste quand nous avons passé près de lui, j'ai senti une main sur ma taille qui me tirait vers un corps musclé et une odeur que je reconnaitrais entre mille !**_

_**Carey s'apprêtait à se lever mais je suis convaincue que Edward lui a lancé un regard tellement meurtrier qu'il a changé d'avis et m'a seulement fait un sourire.**_

Edward : Ce n'est pas un homme pour toi !

_**Il me chuchotait ça. Je lui ai répondu de la même façon...**_

Bella : A t'entendre, le seul mec qui me conviendrai a l'air d'être toi ! Alors lâche moi svp...

_**Il s'est un peu raidit en entendant mon allusion mais a tout de même continuer à me prendre par la taille pour m'amener à notre table. Tanya, qui ne nous avait pas aperçue plus tôt, est devenu complètement rouge de frustration. **_

Tanya : Edward tu pourras lâcher ta soeur un peu ! C'est indécent ça !

Alice : Ma pauvre Tanya... Ce que tu portes, c'est indécent et non l'inverse!

Tanya : Toi la naine tais-toi !

Carlisle : Edward, viens avec moi svp...

_**Edward voulait répliquer mais lorsqu'il a vu le regard de sa mère et de son père, il s'est contenté de le suivre à l'écart.**_

_**Nous nous sommes installés à la table pendant qu'ils allaient faire un tour.**_

Esmé : Alors ma belle... Je ne me trompe pas si je te dis que le jeune Carey Price t'a tappé dans l'oeil, n'est-ce pas ?

_**Je me sentais mal de lui parler de ça mais j'aimais mieux en parler que t'entendre Tanya!**_

Alice : Voyons Maman, c'est simplement une histoire de cul...

_**Ma chère sœur s'est ensuite tournée vers moi...**_

Alice : Le cœur de Bella n'est pas à prendre !

_**Oh que oui elle savait et que trop bien ! **_

Esmé : Tu sais ma chérie... J'aimerai tellement savoir que tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie! Tu le mérites !

Bella : Je n'ai besoin de rien ni de personne d'autre dans ma vie ! Je n'ai pas le temps...

_**J'ai senti une main sur mon épaule.**_

Carey : Désolé de vous déranger...

Esmé : Tu ne nous dérange aucunement Carey !

Carey : Je voulais savoir si je peux vous emprunter cette charmante demoiselle?

Alice : Pas avant de savoir si c'est bien toi le plan cul de ma petite soeur ?

_**Je suis devenue toute rouge mais pas le même rouge que Emmet!**_

Emmet : QUOI ? TU TE TAPPES MA SOEUR ?

Esmé : Emmet Cullen rassis ton derrière et baise le ton !

Emmet : Mais maman !

Esmé : Il n'y a pas de Maman qui tienne ! A ce que je sache vous avez déjà faite votre petite vendetta alors que je n'approuvais pas donc tu laisses ta soeur choisir ! Et je ne pense pas qu'il lui ai tordu un bras !

Rose : Oui Emmet ! Il est temps que tu laisses ta soeur tranquille !

Emmet : Mais Rosie ..

Rose : Pas de Rosie, si tu ne la laisse pas tranquille, pu de sexe pendant 1 mois ! C'est clair ?

J'aimais tellement ma belle-soeur ! Quand elle voulait obtenir quelque chose qu'Emmet ne voulait pas, elle utilisait le sexe et ça marchait à tous coups !

Emmet : Mouais...

_**Il regardait Carey avant de poursuivre...**_

Emmet : Mais si j'entends que tu raconte des trucs sur elle au travers de la ligue... Je te jure que je te le ferai payer !

Bella : Emmet ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis totalement consentante... Et je suis capable de me défendre !

POV Edward

_**Je n'avais jamais vu mon père aussi en colère. M'amener dans un coin seul à seul pour parler, cela n'augurait rien de bon !**_

Carlisle : Bon là c'est assez !

Edward : Papa...

Carlisle : Non ! Écoutes moi bien ! Ta mère attends ces 3 jours là depuis que Bella est partie et ce n'est pas ta copine qui va venir lui gâcher ça ! Alors, tu ramènes ta copine à l'hôtel et tu lui dit que vous allez vous revoir demain matin !

Edward : Pffff... Non...

Carlisle : Edward Cullen ! Je n'ai jamais rien dit sur elle mais là je ne la supporte pas !

Edward : Papa !

Carlisle : Pas de ça avec moi ! Je ne tolère aucun manque de respect envers ta mère de la part de ses enfants, je ne le tolèrerai certainement pas venant d'une autre personne ! Si tu n'es pas capable de lui faire comprendre cela... Elle n'a pas lieu d'être ici présente avec notre famille !

Edward : C'EST QUOI VOTRE PROBLÈME ? POURQUOI VOUS N'ÊTES PAS CAPABLE DE L'ACCEPTER ? VOUS NE VOULEZ QUE VOTRE BIEN MERDE !

Carlisle : Non Edward... Nous ne voulons que ton bien... Et je crains que ce ne soit avec elle !

Edward : merde papa...

_**Je savais très bien que je ne serais jamais réellement heureux avec elle mais j'aimais mieux être avec elle que finir seul en sachant que la seule personne possible qui puisse prendre mon coeur ne le souhaite pas, elle. Même si je voulais me voiler la face envers ma relation avec Bella, cela était devenu si évident...**_

Carlisle : Une fille comme Bella... Serait mieux pour toi ! Penses-y bien !

**_Il me fait un clin d'oeil après cette révélation là et quitte ensuite vers la salle sans me donner la chance de répliquer... Peut-être parce que je n'aurai pas pu répliquer ?_**


	9. Désolé pas un chapitre !

Fais chier !

Hier, j'ai travaillé sur la suite. J'ai enregistré avant d'aller manger mais boom... Mon disque dur a planté, même pas possible de reconfigurer mon ordi à son origine! Ca me fait chier un peu même si je savais que mon ordi (vieille de même pas 3 ans) allait me planté dans les mois qui suivent!

Donc, je suis allé m'en acheter un autre ! Sauf que j'ai tout de même perdu tout du moins pour l'instant car en revenant la semaine prochaine, je vais tenter de réécrire la suite cette semaine à l'hôtel...

Désolé encore !

HabsWifes


End file.
